Viajes en el tiempo
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Fic compartido con Carla Gray. 2 merodeadores hiperactivos un giratiempo y un viaje al futuro q' será el incio d una larga y loca travesía en la q' todo puede pasar. Capi 4 arriba!
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** No hay modo de decir esto de una manera nueva, así que al grano. Ninguna de las dos autoras es J. K. Rowling, ella es la millonaria que posee todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter, nosotras unas fanáticas que toman prestados sus personajes para escribir historias, con las cuales no ganamos ni un quinto.

**Nota de Lorien Lupin:** Hola gente linda, aquí su Lorien, con un nuevo fic, otra vez de los merodeadores, pero está vez no vengo sola, este es un fic compartido como pueden haberse dado cuenta, dos grandes escritoras de fics se han juntado para escribir este descalabro, ambas tienen muchas cosas en común, resaltando el hecho de que las dos estamos muy locas, y escribimos cosas muy enredadas. Pues mi amiguita querida, mi coescritora en el fic es CarlaGray, cada una estará encargada de un capítulo en particular. Yo escribí este, que es el número uno, y es por eso que la nota de autor es mía, la que presentara el siguiente capítulo será obviamente Carlita. Nuestra Beta (persona que corregirá los capítulos) será la también maravillosa, mi queridísima Tana Abbott. En todos los capítulo podrán aparecer notas de las tres, y podrán identificar a cada una por las iniciales, las notas de CarlaGray empezarán con N.C. las mías con N.L. y las de Tana Abbott con N.T. y que conste que no me responsabilizo por lo que esas dos puedan poner entre líneas. Ahora sí, y después de una muy larga nota de inicio los dejo con el fic, y déjennos sus comentarios a mi libro de visitas o al de CarlaGray, se los agradeceremos.

_Lorien Lupin_

_Administradora adjunta de_

_La Legión de las Lupinas_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

_Y Co-Administradora de_

_Fiction World (en construcción)_

__

_&_

_CarlaGray_

_Miembro de __La Legión de las Lupinas_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

Y Co-Administradora adjunta de

_Fiction World (en construcción)_

* * *

**"VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO"**

_Autoras: Lorien Lupin & CarlaGrey._

Vaya, eso tiene que ser un récord – escuchó Remus decir a Peter en cuanto se acercó a la puerta del cuarto que compartía con los otros chicos de séptimo.

Sí, en definitiva debe ser la cosa más estúpida a la que has dedicado tiempo – exclamó James con voz burlona.

No dirás eso cuando rompa una marca mundial – oyó decir a Sirius.

Ya la rompiste, la de la actividad más estúpida jamás conocida – rió James.

Ja, ja – fue la única sarcástica respuesta que dio Sirius, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y entraba Remus.

El chico castaño observó con diversión a sus amigos. Sirius estaba sentado al borde de su cama, dando la espalda a Remus y haciendo algo que Remus no alcanzaba a mirar bien. Echado en la cama al lado de la de Sirius estaba James, que cómodamente recostado en la cabecera observaba risueño a su amigo de ojos azules. Peter miraba divertido desde su cama, riendo de la última frase de James, pero sin soltar aún el libro que había estado leyendo.

Remus se acercó hasta la cama de James. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar qué era lo que su amigo estaba haciendo. Sirius tenía sostenida entre las manos una larga cadena de la que pendía un dije redondo de forma ovoide. Remus observó con temor como Sirius tenía la cadena sostenida y estirada entre las manos y la hacía girar hacia adelante, ocasionando que el dije realizara un movimiento circular a una gran velocidad. Si la cadena que sostenía Sirius hubiera sido otra, Remus hubiera reído con James, opinando que era una actividad completamente idiota, pero no era nada prudente hacer ese movimiento en particular, con ese dije en especial.

Sirius, sácate eso – exigió Remus con voz nerviosa, terminando de acercarse hasta la cama de James y sentándose frente a Sirius – pero no te detengas – se apresuró a agregar.

Vaya, ¿por qué tan nervioso? – preguntó Sirius sin detener el movimiento de la cadena pero mirando a Remus.

Sirius, escúchame con atención – exclamó Remus lentamente, como para que el chico del frente no perdiera ni una palabra de lo que decía – sin parar de girar esa cosa, te la vas a quitar del cuello en un movimiento rápido y la vas a aventar hacia otro lado ¿me entiendes?

¿Cómo? ¿Así? – exclamó Sirius, agrandando el radio de giro de la cadena, que cayó sobre la cabeza de Remus, deslizándose hasta su cuello.

¡NOOOOO!!!! – Gritó Remus mientras veía, como si fuera en cámara lenta como la cadena se deslizaba por su cabeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Durante un segundo nada sucedió, las risas de Peter resonaron junto con las de Sirius y James, pero las risas de Peter y James se cortaron de pronto, y las de Sirius se detuvieron apenas y el giratiempo hacia efecto.

¡Eres un idiota!!!! – bramó Remus quitándose la cadena, apenas y su "viaje" de unos segundos hubo concluido, y los dos estaban nuevamente sentados en las camas de la habitación circular (N.L. . ¡Amo su lado histérico! ¿Ustedes no?) (N.C: yo amo todos y cada uno de sus vértices.)

Sirius no estaba seguro de qué cosa había hecho, pero cuando Remus gritaba era mejor correr, y eso hizo. Ninguno de los dos pareció notar que Peter y James no se encontraban ya en la habitación, ni tampoco a los otros dos asombrados muchachos que los habían visto aparecer y salir corriendo.

Fred, ¿quiénes eran ésos? – exclamó George hablando a su gemelo, pero aún mirando la puerta abierta.

No lo sé, pero. . . ¿no se supone que no se puede aparecer en el castillo? – preguntó Fred a su vez, también hablándole a su hermano y mirando a la puerta abierta.

No se puede – afirmó George.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de brincar de sus camas y salir corriendo tras los chicos misteriosos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ven acá y enfréntame, cobarde – gritaba Remus que en ese momento perseguía a Sirius alrededor de las mesas de la sala común, sin importarle los muchos pares de ojos que los miraban en ese momento, incluidos dos pares de idénticos ojos azules que los miraban desde el tope de las escaleras.

A Remus en esos momentos sólo le importaba atrapar a su amigo y quitarle esa cosa del cuello. En cuanto a Sirius su única preocupación era huir del enojado Remus. Además era usual que todo el mundo se interesara en lo que ellos hacían, siempre llamaban la atención aunque no fuera su intención, ya se habían acostumbrado.

¿Lavender, quiénes son esos dos? – preguntaba una chica de unos quince años a su amiga mientras ambas, como el resto de la sala común, observaban a los dos muchachos de cabellos largos perseguirse por la sala común.

Nunca los había visto antes – respondió su amiga – pero están guapos ¿verdad?

Sí – rió la primera chica de manera tonta – ¿de dónde habrán venido?

Vinieron de arriba – respondió su amiga con voz confundida – pero ¿en qué momento subieron?

Vamos Remus, explícame qué hice ahora y si tienes derecho a estar enojado pues dejo de correr y te dejo que me ahorques – exclamó Sirius cansado de la larga persecución, y que preveía que la persecución podía llegar a durar aún demasiado, dado la resistencia del joven licántropo.

Eres un irresponsable – bramó Remus que también empezaba a cansarse ligeramente – pero está bien – exclamó finalmente dejando de correr y aventándose sobre el sofá que tenía al lado – no voy a asesinarte.

Gracias – exclamó Sirius resoplando aliviado y dejándose caer exhausto al lado de su amigo – ¿puedes decirme qué era eso, y por qué tanto alboroto? – preguntó cuando hubo recuperado el aliento.

No aquí, hay mucha gente – exclamó Remus en voz baja, sin mirar realmente a su alrededor antes de ponerse de pie y subir a la habitación de séptimo, acompañado por Sirius, y seguidos, sin darse cuenta por cientos de ojos que miraban atentos todos sus movimientos.

Cuando la puerta de séptimo se hubo cerrado tras ellos, los murmullos se alzaron en la sala común.

¿Quiénes eran ésos?

¿Creen que deberíamos decirle al profesor Dumbledore, o a la profesora McGonagall?

Supongo que sí, aparecieron de la nada, podrían ser magos oscuros.

Nadie se puede aparecer en Hogwarts.

Por eso mismo.

La discusión siguió, finalmente venció el bando de los que querían informar a algún maestro, y tras poner un hechizo para encerrar a los dos extraños muchachos dentro de la habitación, una pequeña comitiva, conformada por los gemelos Weasley, Alicia y Angelina, las compañeras de equipo de Fred y George, y el premio anual, se dirigieron a la oficina del director a informar de los repentinos visitantes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Profesora McGonagall – llamó la voz de los gemelos Weasley inmediatamente después de que sonaran unos insistentes sonidos a la puerta del despacho de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

Creo que no está – opinaron Alicia y Angelina tras algunos minutos de insistentes llamadas.

¿Qué les hizo llegar a esa conclusión? – opinó Fred con voz ligeramente sarcástica.

No te hagas el payaso – exclamó Angelina, dando un pequeño empujón al gemelo que acababa de hablar – ¿dónde puede estar la profesora McGonagall? – preguntó luego, mirando al premio anual.

Ni idea – admitió este encogiéndose de hombros – ¿por qué no vamos con el profesor Dumbledore?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buena idea – exclamaron las chicas.

¿Me vas a decir por qué el escándalo? – preguntó Sirius echándose sobre su cama y cogiendo entre sus dedos la larga cadena.

Antes que nada – exclamó Remus acercándose a la cama de Sirius y quitándole del cuello la dichosa cadena – dame esa cosa.

Remus se colocó la cadena al cuello y la metió dentro de su camiseta.

Vaya, como eres quisquilloso con tu joyería – se burló Sirius – pero ¿desde cuando usas collares, Remus, amigo mío?

No es un collar, Sirius, no seas tarado – lo regañó Remus – es un giratiempo.

¿Un qué? – exclamó Sirius emocionado, saltando de su cama y yéndose a sentar a la de Remus.

Ya me oíste.

Eso no luce como un giratiempo – exclamó Sirius cogiendo la cadena y sacando el dije de forma ovoide.

El giratiempo está dentro – explicó Remus abriendo el dije y dentro del cual estaba un pequeño reloj de arena – tenía que ocultarlo de ti.

Si me hubieras dicho qué era, no habría sido tan irresponsable – sentenció Sirius.

Si te hubiera dicho qué era lo habrías buscado y ahora estaríamos en el antiguo Egipto o algo así.

Sí, puede que tengas razón – aceptó Sirius.

Menos mal que no lo estuviste girando demasiado tiempo, debes habernos mandado algunas horas al futuro – exclamó Remus despreocupadamente – tú, idiota; me hiciste perder todas las clases de la tarde – añadió acusador, pero ya sin cólera en su voz.

Y cómo funciona exactamente ¿eh? – preguntó Sirius al parecer muy interesado en su pequeño viaje al futuro.

Lo giras ya sea hacia adelante o hacia atrás, según cuantas horas quieras viajar al futuro o al pasado – explicó Remus.

¿Cuántos giros por hora? – preguntó Sirius – debe ser molesto tener que darle tantas vueltas para viajar una hora al pasado.

Es solo una vuelta por hora – informó Remus distraídamente.

¡Ups!!! – exclamó Sirius bajándose suavemente de la cama de Remus y alejándose rumbo a la puerta sin darle la espalda a su amigo de cabello castaño.

¿Ups? ¿Cómo que ups? ¿Qué rayos significa ese ups? – preguntó Remus bajando también de la cama y caminando lentamente hacia su amigo, que seguía retrocediendo.

Pues que, puede que hallamos perdido un poco más que las clases de la tarde – informó Sirius con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sirius, dime que no me trajiste al siglo veinticuatro o algo así – pidió Remus.

No, tantas vueltas no le di – aseguró Sirius – creo – añadió luego con voz de duda.

¿Cuántas vueltas le diste? – preguntó alarmado el chico de cabellos castaños.

No sé, no las estaba contando. Déjame ver, me avisas cuando se cumpla el minuto – exclamó y colocando sus manos como si sostuviera la cadena empezó a girarlas muy rápidamente, está vez contando cada una de las vueltas.

Ya – exclamó Remus que había estado mirando su reloj.

Muy bien – exclamó Sirius – son como 900 vueltas por minuto.

¡Oh, vaya!

Esas son como – exclamó apareciendo una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino. Sirius se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a sacar cuentas sobre su mesa de noche –unas 54000 vueltas en una hora. ¿Y si el año tiene unas 8720 horas? – exclamó luego de sacar más cuentas sobre el pedazo de pergamino. (N.T. ¡vaya! Sabe sumar.) (N.L. mira ¡qué sorpresa!) (N.C: de hecho esta aplicando factores de conversión. Mis profesores os hubieran suspendido a las 2 x no saber distinguir.)

Sirius ¿qué demonios haces? – exclamó Remus con voz ligeramente impaciente.

Ten paciencia, Remus – exclamó Sirius aún concentrado en sus multiplicaciones –ya está.

Ya era hora ¿me puedes decir cuánto tiempo de mi vida me has hecho perder?

Pues, como estuve haciendo eso por unas 3 horas y media.

Remus se dejó caer en la cama más cercana con una expresión de shock en su rostro.

Has perdido como 21 años de tu vida, meses más meses menos – informó Sirius – Rem, ¿estás bien?

El joven hombre lobo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía incapaz de moverse.

Rem, aún tenemos esa cosa, podemos volver. Todo es cuestión de dar el número adecuado de vueltas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Dónde están los profesores cuando los necesitas? – se quejó Fred al salir de la vacía oficina del director – en especial esos dos – agregó con una sonrisa divertida.

Sí, cualquiera diría que el director y McGonagall se han ido a pasar algún tiempo los dos solos – agregó su hermano con expresión burlonamente pícara.

No sean babosos – exclamaron ambas chicas, riendo también de la broma de los gemelos.

Muy bien, no está el profesor Dumbledore, y no está nuestra jefa de casa – exclamó el premio anual (N.L. Este chico no tendrá nombre, no puedo pensar en uno, me da flojera) (N.T. veamos... a quiénes conocemos de séptimo... Angelina, Alicia, Lee, George, Fred... yo voto por Angelina) (N.C, muy confundida: ¿cómo se va a llamar Angelina el premio anual? ¿No es un chico?) – ¿con quién hablamos ahora?

No sé, tiene que ser alguien que sea capaz de manejar estas cosas – exclamó Alicia.

Alguien que pueda causar algún temor en un par de muchachos salidos de la nada, tan sólo por si acaso – agregó Angelina. (N.T. OK, no es Angelina... ¿¡Lee!?)

¿Alguien como quién? – preguntó el premio anual, quien tenía la sospecha de quién era el maestro que pensaban proponer sus compañeras de casa.

¿El profesor Snape? – exclamaron ambas chicas, más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, y con obvia duda en su rostro, lanzando una mirada nerviosa a los gemelos.

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

¡¿Están locas?!!!!! – las interpelaron los gemelos con expresiones de incredulidad.

Debe haber otra persona – exclamó el premio anual, tan deseoso de ir con el maestro de pociones como los mismos gemelos.

¡¿Están locas?!!!!! – repitieron los gemelos.

Creo que es la elección más acertada – exclamó Angelina.

¡¿Están locas?!!!!! – repitieron una vez más ambos gemelos.

Ya dijeron eso dos veces – exclamó Alicia lanzando a los dos chicos de miradas incrédulas una mirada severa – si tanto se oponen, dennos otra opción más adecuada.

si sacamos bien nuestras cuentas podremos irnos a casa en poco tiempo – exclamó Sirius tranquilizador.

Supongo que sí – exclamó finalmente – el asunto es cuantas vueltas debes dar a esto.

Eso es simple, pura matemática – exclamó Sirius haciendo un gesto con las manos – sólo debemos averiguar con exactitud en que año y día estamos.

Supongo que sí, y evitar que nadie nos vea – exclamó Remus – podríamos provocar mucho caos.

Rem, yo creo que ese barco ya zarpó – exclamó Sirius.

¿Ah?

Pues que estuvimos corriendo como almas perseguidas, por toda la sala común, la cual estaba repleta de gente que no nos conoce – explicó Sirius.

¡Rayos!! – exclamó Remus recordando ese "pequeño" detalle – debemos salir de aquí – agregó acercándose a la puerta.

Profesor Snape – llamó Alicia después de tocar brevemente la puerta del despacho del maestro de pociones.

No hay nadie, que lástima – exclamaron los tres chicos dándose la vuelta apenas y su compañera hubo dicho esas palabras.

Pase – exclamó una voz fría y ligeramente irritada, después de unos momentos.

Ambas chicas les dedicaron una sonrisa resignada y se encogieron de hombros antes de empujar suavemente la puerta del despacho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius – exclamó Remus, aun con la mano en la puerta, pero completamente inmóvil.

¿Ah? – preguntó Sirius de manera distraída, pues en esos momentos estaba revisando uno de los baúles para ver si encontraba alguna fecha probable.

Nos encerraron – exclamó Remus con resignación.

No seas bestia, usa un _Alohomora _–exclamó Sirius aún distraído y sin darle importancia.

Ya lo hice, so bruto – exclamó Remus con impaciencia – la han trancado con algo.

No seas tarado y usa un _wingardium leviosa_ – exclamó Sirius, un poco impaciente, pero aún sin prestar demasiada atención.

¿Para levantar qué, Sirius? No tengo idea qué es lo que está trancando la puerta.

Intenta algo, yo qué sé o vuela la maldita puerta de una vez por todas.

Sirius, no puedo hacer eso – exclamó Remus con un tono de ligera irritación en la voz – ¿y si hay alguien cuidando afuera de la puerta?

No lo hay.

No puedes saber eso.

Sí puedo, no hay nadie detrás de esa puerta.

¿Cómo lo puedes saber?

Porque no habría razón para que nos pusieran un guardián, ya nos encerraron de dos maneras.

Aun así. . .

No lo hay. . .

Puede que sí. . .

No lo hay. . .

No puedes estar seguro. . .

¡Vuela la maldita puerta!!!!! – gritó Sirius que se había acercado a Remus y estaba de pie junto a la puerta, al igual que su amigo de cabello castaño.

¡¿Quieres que vuele la puerta?!!!!! ¡¿Eso quieres?!!!!! – gritó Remus a su vez.

Hazle un maldito hueco por donde podamos salir, eso es todo lo que. . .

Pero Sirius no pudo terminar de gritar su frase porque Remus había gritado también, y apuntando su varita a la puerta, la había volado en innumerables, y muy pequeños pedazos. (N.T. moraleja: no molestar a un licántropo experto en hechizos) (N.L. no me gustaría haber sido la puerta.) (N.C: espero q el seguro cubra voladuras de puertas provocadas x atractivos licántropos venidos del pasado.)

¡¿Estás feliz?!!!!! – Gritó finalmente.

Yo sólo te dije que hicieras un hueco – exclamó Sirius asombrado al ver el marco vacío donde antes estaba la puerta – mira el lado bueno – exclamó luego, asomándose hacia el pasillo – no hay pedazos de ningún cuerpo, así que no teníamos centinela.

Ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas y salieron de la habitación, deteniéndose al tope de la escalera al ver todos los ojos de la sala común fijos en ellos.

- ¡Oh, oh! – exclamaron ambos – allá va nuestra huida fácil.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Como me hagan perder mi tiempo por alguna tontería – amenazó el profesor Snape mientras el retrato de la dama gorda se hacía a un lado para darles pasó.

Todos los alumnos de la sala común vieron entrar al maestro de pociones con una mezcla de sorpresa, temor y bien disimulado enojo; antes de lanzar miradas interrogativas a los enviados que tan sólo se encogieron de hombros.

El profesor Snape caminó hacia las escaleras, que le había dicho el premio anual, llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos. Unos gritos, seguidos de cerca por una explosión lo detuvo en la base de la escalera. Habían venido de las habitaciones de los chicos, al poco tiempo dos figuras esbeltas aparecieron al tope de la escalera.

Ambos chicos eran altos y guapos, no podían pasar de los dieciséis o los diecisiete años, y en esos momentos reían divertidos, con sonrisas verdaderamente alegres en sus rostros, pero para Snape sólo había una representación más exacta de sus peores pesadillas que esos dos muchachos de ahí.

Un extraño tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del profesor Snape, y una expresión de odio tan intenso invadió su rostro, que todos los alumnos que lo alcanzaban a ver, se alejaron de él varios pasos, seguidos de cerca por el resto, que retrocedió apenas y se oyó la voz del maestro de pociones.

¡USTEDES!!!!! ¡NO PUEDEN SER USTEDES!!!! – bramó con una voz llena de odio. (N.T. ¿y por qué no? Chicos, saluden a Snapy )

¡¿Snapy?!!! – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos muchachos con expresión sorprendida.

¡MI NOMBRE NO ES SNAPY!!!!! – gritó Snape a voz en cuello (N.T. ¿no? ¿Y entonces? ¿Snivelly? ¿Snoopy?) – ahora sí, me vengaré. ¡VUELVAN ACÁ PEQUEÑOS IDIOTAS!!!!! – Bramó lanzándose a perseguir a los dos muchachos que no esperaron ni un segundo más para dar la vuelta y correr a su vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del capítulo

* * *

**Nota de Lorien Lupin:** Esto es el final del capítulo, pero este fic no se dividirá en verdaderos capítulos, sino que se dividirá en viajes. Este capítulo da inicio al viaje uno o primer viaje, se entiende que habrá más de uno. A través de esta historia veremos, básicamente, de qué modo se las arreglan esos dos para regresar a su tiempo. Y si pueden hacer eso sin alterar toda la historia y destruir el mundo en el proceso.

Como se pudieron dar cuenta este fic no toma en cuanta el quinto libro de Harry Potter, es un "antes de OdF" aunque lo escribí después, así que no hay ningún tipo de Spoilers en él (creo).

El próximo capi está escrito por CarlitaGray, el capi 3 por mí y el cuarto por Carlis ¿notan el patrón? Pues el 5 me toca a mí, subirá en 2 semanas. Déjennos reviews chicos y chicas, y háganlo si puedes por cada capítulo individualmente, es que con eso de que a cada una le toca un capítulo, pues agradeceríamos comentarios individuales; no pedimos mucho, un par de líneas cuando mucho.

Atentamente:

_Lorien Lupin & Carla Gray_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** No hay modo de decir esto de una manera nueva, así que al grano. Ninguna de las dos autoras es J. K. Rowling, ella es la millonaria que posee todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter, nosotras unas fanáticas que toman prestados sus personajes para escribir historias, con las cuales no ganan ni un quinto.

**Nota de CarlaGrey:** Hola mis queridos/as lectores/as. Si, chicas y chicos en este capítulo estáis en mis manos, la verdad es que deberíais temblar porque si por separado Lorien y yo somos retorcidas, juntas esto va a dar miedo. Bueno que más puedo decir. Que espero os guste, que nos dejéis mensajes a las 2 y que disfrutéis con las desventuras de estos 2 merodeadores perdidos por el tiempo. Cuidado con comer en el transcurso de la historia que luego os atragantáis. Ahora si os dejo en paz. Besos.

_CarlaGrey _

_Miembro de La Legión de las Lupinas_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

_Y Co-Administradora de Fiction World En construcción...  
  
_

_Lorien Lupin _

_Administradora adjunta de _

_La Legión de las Lupinas _

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

_Y Co-Administradora de Fiction World En construcción..._

* * *

**"VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO" **

_Autora: Lorien Lupin & CarlaGrey _

¡Corre, Remus, corre! (N.T. Run, Forest, Run) (N.L. Jajajaja, Run Forrest jajaja) – Aconsejó Sirius, gritando por encima del hombro a su amigo de pelo castaño que iba detrás.

Ya corro, pero Snapy no está en mala forma. – reconoció con bastante disgusto el chico. – Y además tarde o temprano vamos a tener que parar, porque estamos llegando al final de la torre.

Entra. – Sirius ayudó a entrar a su amigo en la habitación circular que estaba en lo alto de la torre y lanzó un hechizo para bloquear la puerta, al tiempo que Remus acercaba una mesa para levantar una barricada frente a la puerta. – Eso, tú contenlo. Yo empezaré a dar vueltas a la cosa esta para volver.

Me parece un poco irresponsable, Sirius, no sabemos en qué fecha estamos, ni cuánto tendremos que retroceder.

Siempre podemos volver a retroceder o avanzar, Remus, pero creo que escapar de aquí es prioritario.

¿Sirius? ¿Remus? – Ninguno de los 2 chicos se había tomado la molestia de advertir que la habitación no estaba vacía, ambos miraron a su único ocupante.

Hola, James. – Los 2 saludaron al joven de 15 años, cabello negro azabache, que estaba haciendo los deberes en la cama, sin darse cuenta de 3 cosas: tenía los ojos verdes, una cicatriz con forma de rayo le cruzaba la frente y era físicamente imposible que su amigo del alma James Potter hubiera viajado en el tiempo con ellos.

No soy James. – les corrigió el chico, sin que ninguno de los 2 viajeros le hiciera mucho caso, ya que estaban ocupados. Después de saludar, Sirius se puso a darle vuelta a la cadena como un poseso y Remus siguió amontonando cosas frente a la puerta.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando los hechizos furiosos de Snape empezaron a hacer temblar la puerta sobre sus goznes.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Harry extrañado.

Nada fuera de lo común. – respondió Remus usando un hechizo repulsor para poner la cama de Neville frente a la puerta.

Snapy quiere matarnos. – aclaró Sirius. – No entiendo cómo ese capullo ha podido llegar a profesor. – Hizo una mueca de decepción con la cara sin dejar de girar la cadena. – Ha bajado mucho el nivel de esta escuela.

Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo habéis llegado vosotros 2 aquí. – Les preguntó Harry, que realmente quería saber cómo las versiones adolescentes de su padrino y su profesor de DCAO favorito habían terminado escondiéndose de Snape en su cuarto.

¡Es culpa de éste! Ya sabes, James, que siempre anda jugando con mis cosas, y el muy idiota se ha tirado toda la tarde jugando con mi giratiempo. – Le explicó Remus con irritación. – Y tú tienes tu parte de culpa, que le dejas hacer lo que le da la gana, ¿así como quieres que le eduquemos?

¡Oye! No hables de mí como si fuera un niño pequeño. – Sirius parecía bastante ofendido.

¿Acaso no lo eres? Porque si no lo imitas muy bien. – Señaló Remus.

Entre tanto la puerta no paraba de temblar, tal y como hizo la última media hora, y a Harry le hizo sospechar que su puerta no iba a aguantar mucho más, en cuanto al giratiempo, Sirius estaba tan furioso mientras discutía con Remus que ahora giraba a mucha más velocidad que antes. Ambos interrumpieron la discusión, pero no los giros, al ver que uno de los goznes saltaba, literalmente de la puerta.

¿Cuántas vueltas llevas? – preguntó Remus con tono más calmado.

No lo sé, pero llevo como unos 45 minutos. Así que podemos retroceder unos 5 años más o menos. – Replicó Sirius haciendo las cuentas a ojo sin dejar de girar el cacharro.

Suficiente. ¡James! Vamos, que nos vamos a casa. – Remus hizo un gesto al chico para que se levantara de la cama.

No soy James, y ya estoy en casa. – replicó Harry sin moverse de donde estaba. – Habéis cometido un error.

Es verdad, Rem. - Admitió Sirius. – Y ese error ha sido mío. El pobre James tiene amnesia parcial a consecuencia del viaje. He lisiado mentalmente a mi mejor amigo.

Vamos, no es culpa tuya. – Remus le dio un par de palmaditas consoladoras en la espalda.

Sí lo es. – replicó Sirius desconsolado.

La verdad es que sí. Pero te servirá de lección y así no volverás a tocar mis cosas sin permiso. – Señaló Remus en tono de profesor.

Es verdad. No las volveré a tocar nunca. – Remus hizo un gesto escéptico, ya que sospechaba que ese nunca de Sirius serían unos 5 minutos escasos. – Ahora trae a James aquí que ese cafre esta a punto de tirar la puerta abajo. (N.T. sólo por curiosidad ¿en cuántos países se usa "cafre"? aquí no, al menos). (N.C: Pues se usa aquí en Madrid, y ... ¡Sigue leyendo!)

Voy. – Remus obedeció y acercó a James a la cadena, que no paraba de decir que no era James sino Harry. ¡Pobre! Realmente el viaje le había sentado muy mal, en cuanto estuvieran en casa le tendrían que arreglar. – Tranquilo, James, que ya nos vamos.

¡Que no soy James! – repitió Harry, que empezaba a pensar que él y esos chicos hablaban distintos idiomas.

BUM

Con gran estrépito la puerta fue volatilizada.

¡Los tengo a los 3, pequeños sicópatas! – Snape apareció en el marco, con la varita en alto, y el pelo negro chamuscado. Tan obsesionado estaba con vengarse de los merodeadores que no cayó en la cuenta de que Harry no era James.

Hora de irse. – Sirius dejó de dar vueltas al tiempo que él y Remus se ponían la cadena, y luego la pasaban a la fuerza por el cuello de James/Harry que no paraba de resistirse.

Ni hablar. No escaparéis. – Snape se abalanzó sobre ellos con gran agilidad, para sorpresa de los merodeadores, a tiempo para poder ponerse el giratiempo.

Luego los 4 desaparecieron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Repasemos los hechos. – Fred se paseaba por la sala común, en cuyo centro había puesto una especie de pizarra con hojas de papel para hacer una presentación y donde se había reunido todo el alumnado de Gryffindor. - A las 18:00 hora zulú aparecieron en nuestro cuarto 2 misteriosos jóvenes. – Fred señaló el primer dibujo que mostraba una especie de caricatura con palotes de Remus y Sirius. Parvati y Lavender suspiraron al verlos. – No hace falta decir que eso no es bueno, porque nadie se puede aparecer en Hogwarts. Por eso sospechamos que eran mortífagos. – Con un movimiento de varita la primera cartulina voló de la pizarra y fue a parar a las manos de Hermione. La nueva cartulina mostraba a Remus y Sirius corriendo por la sala común.

Un rato después, y tras cansarse de perseguirse el uno al otro, volvieron a nuestro cuarto. – George mostró una cartulina en la que se veía a los presuntos mortífagos volviendo al cuarto. – Y aprovechamos para encerrarlos. – Esta vez la cartulina mostraba a los gemelos, Alicia, Angelina y el premio anual cerrando la puerta con un hechizo y luego chocando las manos. – Después de debatir decidimos avisar a un profesor. – George pasó página, y el dibujo era de los 5 de antes saliendo de la sala común para encontrar un profesor.

Buscamos a McGonagall, - Fred señaló el nuevo dibujo, donde los 5 llamaban a la puerta de su jefa de casa. - pero no estaba. – El mismo dibujo mostraba a los 5 monigotes buscando sin encontrar a su profesora hasta debajo de la papelera. – Entonces probamos con Dumbledore. – El nuevo dibujo era de los 5 frente a la gárgola que llevaba al despacho del director. – Pero tampoco estaba. – Ahora los 5 chicos salían del despacho de Dumbledore cabizbajos y pensativos. - ¿Dónde estaban esos 2? Tenemos nuestras teorías. – La siguiente imagen mostraba de forma bastante explícita cuáles eran esas teorías. (N.T. no entiendo ¿qué teorías? ) (N.L. ahora se me hace la inocente). (N.C: la verdad que no la pega.)

Eso no es relevante. – cortó Angelina con irritación.

Además de que no es físicamente posible. – Comentó Giny tras estudiar el dibujo detenidamente.

Sí que lo es. – Repusieron a la vez Katie Jones y el premio anual con tono de que lo sabían por propia experiencia. (N.T. uuuy, qué entendidos...)

El caso es que esas 2. – George sacó un dibujo en donde estaban Angelina y Alicia dibujadas por sus peores enemigas. – Se volvieron locas y nos hicieron ir a buscar a Snape. – Un dibujo de Snape, mostrando todos sus defectos y carencias, que tenía un montón de dardos, como si alguien se dedicara a usarlo de diana hizo aparición. (N.T. hey, se ve bien) – Le trajimos aquí donde esos chicos lograron volar la puerta. – El dibujo era de Remus y Sirius saliendo con pinta de mortífagos locos, riendo en plan sádico. Lavender y Parvati volvieron a suspirar. (N.T. no las culpo) (N.L. nadie las podría culpar). (N.C: y eso que estaban fatalmente dibujados, llegan a poner foto y se desmayan.)

Cuando Snape vio a los 2 chicos, se volvió loco. – Fred mostró una imagen de Snape totalmente desquiciado, tirándose de los pelos. – Los chicos se refugiaron en el cuarto de mi hermano, pero Snape logró volar la puerta. – En la siguiente página se veía a Snape volando la puerta. – Pero los 2 chicos, usando alguna malvada magia oscura lograron desaparecer de la escuela llevándose a Snape y Harry con ellos.

Nuestra teoría es que eran mortífagos enviados por Voldemort para secuestrar a Harry y a Snape y llevarlos ante su señor. - Con una perspectiva tan deprimente, ni George ni Fred consideraron buena idea hacer un dibujo ilustrativo. - Pero tranquilos, Fred y yo tenemos un plan.

Así es. – Corroboró Fred. – George y yo iremos a Hogsmeade a abastecernos de cerveza de mantequilla; Ron y Hermione que vayan a las cocinas para que los elfos nos den algo de picar. Lee, tú te encargas de la música, y Dean haz una pancarta muy grande para celebrar la desaparición de Snape. ¡Al fin mis plegarias han sido escuchadas! – Fred alzó los ojos al cielo en un gesto de entera devoción. - Gracias. (N.T. )

¿Y qué pasa con Harry? No podemos hacer una fiesta cuando igual a él lo están matando. – Recordó tímidamente Neville. (N.T. gracias, Neville, eres un buen amigo).

Es que no has dejado acabar a mi hermano. – replicó George. – Antes de la fiesta íbamos a mandar a Angelina y Alicia a buscar a un profesor para avisarle de lo de Harry.

Bueno, en ese caso, sí podemos hacer la fiesta. – Replicó Ron con bastante alegría teniendo en cuenta que su mejor amigo acababa de ser secuestrado por 2 supuestos mortífagos. - ¿No crees, Hermione? (N.T. claro, como no, como a ti no te secuestraron con Snape). (N.C: Secuestro es una palabra muy fea. Sólo fue una confusión.)

Sí, es decir, no. – Hermione alzó la vista del dibujo que la tenía absorta para mirar a su pelirrojo amigo con irritación. – Ron, somos prefectos, no podemos apoyar una fiesta. Aunque no creo que fueran mortífagos. Has mirado el dibujo. ¿No te recuerdan a alguien?

Pues no. – Ron la devolvió el dibujo. Hermione dio un bufido antes de volverse a toda la casa.

¡Escuchadme un segundo! No creo que esos chicos fueran mortífagos.

¿Y entonces qué eran? – preguntó Ginny, molesta con la chica de pelo rizado. – Porque te recuerdo que nadie puede aparecer en Hogwarts.

Sí que se puede usando un giratiempo. – replicó Hermione con total serenidad. – Yo creo que eran chicos del pasado, tal vez compañeros de estudios de Snape, y al reconocerlos se puso furioso, y si son las personas que yo pienso no le harán daño a Harry. – aseguró con total confianza. (N.T. muy inteligente... pero confías demasiado, se nota que no los conoces bien).

¿Estás segura de eso? – preguntaron los 2 gemelos a la vez, en tono que indicaba que iban a llamar a la sección de lunáticos de San Mungo para que se llevaran a Hermione, pero ya.

Tan segura, que estoy dispuesta a apostar a que antes de medianoche están de vuelta. (N.T. claro... si encuentran cómo volver). (N. C: ¡Que poco optimismo! ¬¬) (N.L. sí, más confianza en las habilidades de mis dos guapos)

Vale. – Accedieron los gemelos, que siempre buscaban formas de financiar su negocio.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Con un grito bestial, los 4 viajeros cayeron en el suelo de la habitación circular, en confuso montón. En cuanto se recuperaron un poco, Snape tomó por el cuello al merodeador más cercano, Harry; aunque él creía que era James, y trató de ahorcarlo.

Suéltalo. – Ordenó Sirius propinándole al adulto un gran puñetazo en la mandíbula que le dejó inconsciente, y haciendo que soltara al chico de pelo azabache y revuelto. – James, ¿estás bien? ¡Espera! ¡Tú no eres James! – Sirius se percató por primera vez de los ojos verdes del muchacho y de la cicatriz de la frente. (N.T. ya era hora)

Joder, Sirius, ya era hora de que lo captaras. – Repuso Harry mientras se acariciaba el dolorido cuello.

¿Entonces quién es? – Preguntó Remus, que ahora que lo pensaba, tenía lógica que James no estuviera en el futuro, al menos tan joven. – Porque es casi exacto a James. Aunque los ojos me recuerdan a los de...

Lily. – completo Sirius con una gran sonrisa. – James ha estado loco por la pelirroja desde siempre y ella pasa de él. Pero parece que su perseverancia tendrá recompensa. – esta vez observó a Harry divertido deduciendo que era hijo de James y Lily. (N.T. ¡wow! Un hombre que piensa!)

Y eso que yo no daba un Knut porque lo consiguiera.

Pero es que tú, Remus no tienes ojo interior. Eso es lo que te dice siempre la Trelawney, y tiene razón. (N.T. creí que la Trelawney había llegado cuando nació Harry). (N.C: aún no hemos leído el 5º libro, así que no sabemos cuando llegó la libélula a Hogwarts.) (N.L. en verdad el libro no especifica cuando).

Pues Chacel no estaba de acuerdo. Ella pensaba que yo tenía mucha visión. (N.T. ¿ah, sí?).

Porque te la tirabas, y la única visión que tenías, sublime, eso sí, era de ella desnuda. (N.T. bien dicho, Sirius).

Siento interrumpir vuestro paseo por los recuerdos. – Harry reclamó la atención de los 2 Merodeadores. - ¿Pero sabéis dónde estamos?

En Hogwarts. – replicó Remus. – esa no es la pregunta adecuada. Debes preguntar cuándo estamos.

¿Y cuándo estamos? – volvió a preguntar Harry.

Ni idea. Y debemos averiguarlo. – Sirius se quedó pensativo un rato. – según mis cálculos debemos estar a unos 5 años del día en que salimos de tu cuarto.

No sirven tus cálculos aproximados. – Señaló Remus. – Necesitamos saber la fecha exacta, porque ahora no sólo tenemos que volver nosotros al pasado sino que ahora tenemos que devolver a Harry y Snapy al futuro.

No hay problema. – Sirius hizo un gesto a Remus para que se tranquilizara. - ¿Has dicho que te llamabas Harry? – El aludido asintió. - ¿Qué día era cuando entramos en tu cuarto?

15 de octubre de 1995.

Vale, entonces si mis cálculos son correctos debemos estar en el año 1990. Así que tengo que estar dando vueltas para devolver a estos 2...

Sirius. – El moreno no le hacía caso a Remus, porque se había puesto a hacer sus cálculos mentales. - ¡Sirius! – Mismo resultado. - ¡SIRIUS!

¿Qué pasa, Remus? ¡Que no estoy sordo! – se quejó Sirius, metiendo un dedo en su oreja para colocarse el tímpano.

Pues que antes de ponerte a dar vueltas creo que debemos asegurarnos de la fecha exacta para no meter la pata. – Señaló Remus.

Estoy con él. - Apoyó Harry. – Pero creo que debemos salir de la habitación para eso, y preveo otro problema.

¿Cuál? – Dijeron los 2 Merodeadores.

Ése. – Harry señaló a Snape que aún seguía inconsciente. – 3 alumnos desconocidos a mitad de curso llamarán mucho la atención, pero 3 alumnos desconocidos con un adulto, cantará más que un disco de Bisbal. (N.T. O.o).

Cierto. – asintió Remus. - ¿quién es Bisbal? ¿Un alumno?

No, y menos mal. - Respondió Harry, que no creía poder soportar el regreso de Voldemort, ser alumno de Snape y además a Bisbal de compañero de clase.

Podemos trasformar a Snapy en algo que no llame la atención. – Sirius con una mano bajo la barbilla observaba a Snape con expresión maliciosa. - ¿Qué tal un sapo? (N.T. no... parecería Umbridge, mejor una lagartija).

¡Vale! – Le apoyó rápidamente Harry viendo que era la oportunidad para vengarse de lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar Snape aquellos años.

No, yo creo que le vamos a necesitar como humano. – Remus hizo un mohín de disgusto que venía a expresar que lamentaba lo de no hacerle sapo.- Podríamos hacerle unos encantamientos para ponerle un poco más joven. – Los otros 2 chicos hicieron gestos de decepción. – Aunque. – Remus esbozó una expresión tan malvada como la de Sirius. – En el proceso de rejuvenecimiento pueden ocurrir errores. – Sirius y Harry sonrieron también malignamente. (N.T. .)

Un rato más tarde cuando Snape despertó, se sintió algo extraño, se miro al espejo y...

¡AH! Lupin, Potter y Black, esto es cosa suya. – Snape trató de sacar la varita, pero intuyendo la reacción del desde hacía 5 minutos delgado muchacho, optaron por no dejar armas cerca de él.

No seas ingrato, Snapy, que encima que te rejuvenecemos. – Sirius hizo un gesto para indicar que no aguantaba tanta ingratitud...

Sí, y de paso me habéis cortado y decolorado las puntas de pelo, y ¿qué demonios es esto que me cuelga de la oreja? (N.T. jajajajajjajja...perdón, es que jajajjajj).

Un pendiente de perla. – aclaró Harry servicialmente.

Ya lo sabía, Potter. – Le replicó el profesor muy borde.

Sí lo sabes, para qué preguntas. – Se extrañó Harry.

¡ERA UNA PREGUNTA RET"RICA! – bramó Snape con furia.

Bueno, vale, tampoco es para ponerse así. – Respondió Harry dolido.

Déjense de idioteces. – Interrumpió Remus. – Tenemos que encontrar algo que nos sirva para saber en qué fecha estamos y así volver a casa.

No te hagas el inocente ahora Lupin, que seguro que tú tienes algo que ver en esto. – le acusó Snape.

¿Yo? – Remus puso su cara más inocente. – Snapy, que sospeches de mí es un misterio. (N.T. OK, eso sonó raro) Pero volviendo al tema, dado que no hay baúles y que llevamos aquí un rato, y no ha venido nadie, podemos deducir que estamos en verano. Por todo eso y porque hace un calor del carajo. (N.T. ¡fregotego! Ese vocabulario...) (N.C con su cara más inocente: ¿Es qué está mal escrita?) (N.L. otra que se viene a hacer la inocente ¬.¬).

Sí, pero verano de qué año. – Comentó Harry centrándose también en el problema.

¿Cómo que de qué año? ¿No me digáis que hemos viajado por el tiempo? (N.T. hasta que se da cuenta).

Vale, Snapy, no te lo decimos, pero es así. – Sirius miró a su alrededor. – Pues si es verano, no hay estudiantes, así que podremos pasear por la escuela sin peligro. Aunque también habrá menos gente que pueda ayudarnos.

Bueno, pues vamos a investigar. – Todos siguieron a Remus cuando salió de la habitación. (N.T. ¡yo también! ¡Lo sigo hasta el fin del mundo si quiere!... ¿Qué me miran?).

&&&&&&&&&&&

Tengo algo. – Anunció Sirius que llegó agitando un periódico como un perro que vuelve después de haber cazado la pelota. – Según el periódico estamos en 1987.

¿No decías que llevabas girando más de 45 minutos y que eso nos haría retroceder 5 años? – Preguntó Remus con tono enfurruñado.

Es que me molestaste y debí dar algún giro más rápido que otro. Así que ahora cuando me ponga a girar procura no enfadarme para que eso no pase. – aconsejó Sirius tomando la cadena que hasta ahora había colgado del cuello de Remus. – Te recuerdo que además de volver a casa...

Procurando que yo no me pierda las clases de la tarde. – Señaló Remus en tono de niño responsable. (N.C: Si es que es tan mono. Lo siento es aún no dije ninguna chorrada y parecía que no estaba aquí. ·) (N.T. te entiendo)

Procurando que Remus no se pierda las clases de la tarde. – Repitió Sirius con impaciencia. – Sino que ahora además tenemos que devolver a Harry y Snape.

Yo quería hablar de eso. – Intervino Harry. – Me gustaría que antes de volver a mi tiempo fuéramos al pasado. Más al pasado. Concretamente a octubre del año 1981. – Esa fecha no tenía ningún significado ni para Remus ni para Sirius, al menos de momento, pero sí para Snape. (N.T. increíble, recuerda fechas....) (N.C: tengo la impresión de que Snape no te cae muy bien.) (N.L. ¡No!!! ¿Tú crees? nótese el sarcasmo).

Potter, hablemos un momento a solas. – Antes de que Harry dijera que él no iba solo a ninguna parte con Snape, el ahora rubio platino de bote, le tomó del brazo y le llevó aparte. – Sé lo que pretendes. No puedes hacerlo. (N.T. ¬¬)

¿Qué no puedo hacer qué? – Harry se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una postura tan defensiva como desafiante. (N.T. uy, qué miedo ô.O)

No puedes volver al pasado y evitar que tus padres elijan a Peter su guardián secreto. Eso cambiaría toda la historia. – Sentenció Snape. (N.T nola... sila... yala, perdón, es un trauma con el Chavo).

No quiero hacer eso. (N.T. a otro perro con ese hueso... Sirius, quizá) – Harry, que era exactamente lo que quería hacer, tuvo que rectificar al ver que Snape le lanzaba una mirada, de "sí, claro". – Vale es lo que quiero. Pero aunque eso cambie la historia la cambiará para bien. (N.T. habló el chico del ojo interior super desarrollado ¬¬).

Eso no lo sabes. – Señaló Snape. – Podría pasar que Voldemort nunca fuera derrotado, que ganara más fuerza y que acabara con todo y todos, incluidos tú mismo y tus padres. Si sucedió de esa forma es porque estaba destinado a ello, y si estaba destinado a ello es que debía pasar. (N.T. es que él no ha leído los fic en que estudian esa opción).

Está bien. – se convenció Harry. – vamos con ellos. Creo que Sirius quiere batir su propio récord y girar el giratiempo más rápido que nunca.

¡Que fácil se ha convencido! Ha debido heredar la sensatez de Lily, que de su padre no... - Pensó Snape, que si hubiera pensado un poco más se hubiera dado cuenta de que Harry se convenció muy fácilmente. Demasiado fácilmente. (N.T. Snape confiando inocentemente en Harry... creí que era imposible) (N.C: eso ha sido la perla que le cuelga de la oreja.)

Pues Sirius, empieza a girar para llevarnos a casa a éste y a mí.

¿Seguro, Harry? Porque podemos ir a la fecha que queramos ir. O a alguna fecha en que a las chicas de Hogwarts las dejaran pasear desnudas por aquí... - Sirius se interrumpió al ver que todos le miraban raro. – Vale, para el 15 de octubre de 1995. – tras calcular Remus los minutos, Sirius empezó a girar.

Espera. – le frenó Remus, aunque Sirius no dejó de girar. – creo que es mejor que vayamos a una sala secreta para no aparecer 4 alumnos en medio de un pasillo muy frecuentado y que no avisen a un profesor.

Vale. – todos estaban de acuerdo así que entraron en una sala secreta, Sirius dio las vueltas adecuadas y todos se pusieron el giratiempo para volver a casa, o eso creían...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya estamos aquí. – anunció Sirius alegremente. Sin embargo, su alegría se disipó cuando miró a su alrededor... - ¿Dónde ha ido a parar la sala?

¿La sala? ¿Dónde ha ido a parar la escuela? – Preguntó Remus al mirar también a su alrededor y ver que estaban en medio de un erial. Todo Hogwarts había desaparecido. No había lago, ni sauce boxeador, ni bosque prohibido, no había nada de nada. - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? (N.T. no entiendo ¿ni ruinas?) (N.L. Esa sí que debió ser una gran destrucción) (N.C: puestos a destruir cosas hay que hacerlo a lo grande.) (N.L. Tienes toda la razón ).

Potter, ¿no harías nada que hubiera podido cambiar el curso de la historia? – Preguntó Snape, al caer en el detalle de que Harry era demasiado parecido a James, y que Lily realmente nunca fue un ejemplo de sensatez. (N.T. hey, eso fue un insulto... pero ya era hora que lo notara).

¿Pero por qué acusas al pobre chico sin pruebas? – Le defendió Sirius al instante. – Que manía persecutoria nos tienes a todos. Harry, dile que no sabes que ha pasado.

Me gustaría, pero puede que sí tenga algo de idea. – Ante la respuesta de Harry, Snape le lanzó a Sirius una mirada de superioridad. – Me mandé una carta. (N.T. O.o).

¿Ya está? – Sirius le miró ceñudo, pero luego se relajó e incluso llegó a sonreír. – No creo que por mandarte una carta, haya pasado todo esto. ¿Qué decía la carta? La manera de conquistar a una chica, los resultados de una quiniela de Quiditch...

Me la mandé para que la pusieran en mi cámara en Gringotts. – Harry se paró un momento antes de decidirse a soltarlo todo de golpe sin apartar la vista de Snape, ya que era el único que sabía de qué estaba hablando. – En ella me contaba todo lo que he averiguado sobre Voldemort en estos años: que tratará de robar la piedra filosofal, que se había apropiado del cuerpo de Quirrell, que es el heredero de Slytherin, que Lucius Malfoy usará su diario para que Giny abra la cámara secreta, y...

¿Y qué más? – Snape se había cruzado de brazos y su instinto le decía que lo peor estaba por llegar.

Y que la rata de Ron, Scabbers, era en verdad un animago, Peter Petigrew, que vendió a mis padres a Voldemort. – Replicó Harry, con el tono de quien sabe que va a perder 1000 puntos para Gryffindor en breve.

¿Qué? – preguntaron los otros 3 a la vez. (N.T. oh-oh) (N.L. lo mismo digo yo, oh-oh, y eso que a mí me toca seguirla, me empiezo a estresar).(N.C: Lorien, cielo tranquila, respira, inspira, libera la energía negativa... Por cierto Tana, ¿Por qué a mí me pones más notas que a Lorien? ;;).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del capítulo

* * *

**Nota de CarlaGrey**: Y esto es todo. Aunque la trama se complica. Ahora Sirius y Remus no sólo tienen que volver a su tiempo, antes de las clases de la tarde para que Remus no las pierda, sino que deben arreglar este desaguisado, averiguando qué pasó exactamente en ese nuevo futuro y volviendo al pasado para recuperar la carta que se mandó Harry. Sin olvidar el hecho de que la historia esta totalmente cambiada, ya que Remus y Sirius ahora saben que Peter es el traidor, y aunque arreglen lo de la carta esta el hecho de que ellos 2 ya saben lo que pasará... (N.T. eso se puede solucionar _obliviate!_) (N.C: si pero Harry no va a borrar la memoria a Sirius & Remus y no creo que deje a Snape que lo haga.)

Vamos, un gran lío.

**Nota de Lorien:** Gracias Carlita querida por dejar esta historia en una parte tan interesante (nótese el sarcasmo en la voz de Lorien al dar las gracias) ( N.C: de nada) me encantó este capítulo, ¿a ustedes no? Es que está muy gracioso y termina con un muy buen nudo, que mi pobre mente tendrá que desentrañar. Pero ya pensaré en algo y verán que el próximo capítulo me queda de la pu... va a quedar genial.

Dejando de lado las humildades, este fic va a ser de lo mejor. Tengan en cuenta que nos tienen a CarlaGrey y Lorien Lupin como escritoras del mismo, y ambas somos geniales ¿o no . ? (N.C: ¿Geniales? ¿Solo geniales? No seas modesta.) Además de que tienen a la genial Tana Abbott corrigiendo nuestras locuras y metiendo su cuchara en el texto, lo que es aún mejor. (N.C: aunque mete más la cuchara en mi texto que en el de Lorien. Ya me dirá el porque.) (N.L. Hay no lo tomes personalmente, es que cuando corrigió el mío no sabía que iba a ser beta, por eso tan solo puso un par de notitas).

Besos a todos.

CarlaGrey y Lorien Lupin

Orgullosísimas Lupinas

Miembros de la Orden Siriusana

Y Co-Administradora de

una página web en construcción (junto con Tanita )


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** No hay modo de decir esto de una manera nueva, así que al grano. Ninguna de las dos autoras es J. K. Rowling, ella es la millonaria que posee todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter, nosotras unas fanáticas que toman prestados sus personajes para escribir historias, con las cuales no ganan ni un quinto.

**Nota de Lorien Lupin:** Hola lindas personas que gustan de este pequeño fic nuestro, de nuevo están en mis manos. Pobre de mí, me tocó desentrañar los enredos que dejó mi amiguita CarlaGrey, pero lo hice feliz de la vida, bueno quizás no tan feliz al principio pues andaba muy concentrada en pensar en algo que era difícil ser del todo feliz, pero finalmente pensé en algo y de ese algo se desarrolló la idea y bueno, aquí está el capítulo, en el que entramos al viaje 3 o tercer viaje, el primero fue corto y enredó las cosas un poco, el segundo fue aún más corto y enredó aún más las cosas hasta un nivel de catástrofe generalizada. Esperemos que el viaje tres traiga algún beneficio, o que por lo menos no consigan volar el planeta en el proceso.

_Lorien Lupin_

_Administradora adjunta de_

_La Legión de las Lupinas _

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

_Y Co-Administradora de Fiction World_

_Página web en construcción..._

__

_Carla Gray_

_Miembro de La Legión de las Lupinas _

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

_Y Co-Administradora de Fiction World_

_Página web en construcción..._

* * *

**"VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO" **

_Autoras: Lorien Lupin & CarlaGray _

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los otros 3 a la vez.

- Pues... eso que oyen – tartamudeó Harry ante la expresión de shock de los dos merodeadores y su, ahora joven, (N.L. y rubio XD) profesor de pociones. (N.T. O.O).

- ¡¿Es que estás loco?!!!! – bramó Snape fuera de sí – ya sabía yo que había sido demasiado fácil convencerte. (N.T. ¿Verdad que sí? Te lo dije).

- ¡¿Peter... Pettigrew?!!!! – logró exclamar finalmente Remus, tras una pausa.

- Eso no puede ser – exclamó Sirius finalmente – Peter es algo torpe, lo admito, y muy cobarde, eso es seguro, y no es el chico más brillante del mundo, no hay quien lo dude, pero traidor no es. (N.T. Sí, claro... sigue confiando ¬¬). (N.C: adoro a este chico cuando se hace el ingenuo.)

- ¡¿Peter?!!!! – volvió a preguntar Remus que por primera vez parecía no saber que decir o pensar con respecto a un tema importante. (N.T. Eso sí es raro... siempre tiene que opinar de todo... que si ese chico no te conviene, que si debes acostarte temprano .-).

- Sí, Remus, Peter; creo que eso es lo único que ha quedado claro aquí – dijo Sirius a su amigo, mirándolo ceñudo. (N.T. ¡Hey! ¡Si no ha hecho nada... aún... y tú tampoco lo crees...).

- Es que no me entra en la cabeza – exclamó Remus – Peter es muy cobarde para aliarse a un mago oscuro. (N.T. Por eso mismo) (N.C: Pues será aún más cobarde para enfrentarse a él, ¿o no?)

- Cállense ustedes dos, hay cosas más importantes que su gordo amigo – bramó Severus. (N.T. Sííí... ¡Remus!... digo... arreglar el entuerto con el futuro).

- Hey, más respeto con Peter (N.C: cierto. Olvido llamarle bastardo asqueroso traidor engendro y... Otras cosas que no digo porque ante todo soy una señorita.) – exclamaron ambos chicos al instante mirando ceñudos a Snape, olvidando por un breve instante su preocupación actual – él no es gordo es fornido – acto seguido ambos muchachos intercambiaron miradas y estallaron en carcajadas que cortaron antes la mirada de impaciencia de Snape.

- Espero que estés feliz, Potter – exclamó Snape cuya expresión actual habría espantado a la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts a extremos no conocidos – Al parecer destruiste el mundo. (N.T. Wow! ¡Lo que todo villano desea hacer... esperen ¿Harry no era el bueno?).

- Yo... ¿lo siento? – ofreció Harry con voz de duda. (N.T. ¬¬). (N.C: ¡Qué elocuencia!)

Ambos merodeadores lanzaron miradas de incredulidad a Harry.

- Vamos, chico, puedes pensar en una disculpa más apropiada que esa – sugirió Sirius en voz baja y acercándose a Harry – Acabaste con toda la sociedad mágica y muy probablemente con la sociedad Muggle también; no rompiste un jarrón. (N.T. ¿Tú crees que sea importante? Mira que otros lo intentan tan seguido que creí que no era nada).

- Bueno, es que no tengo idea de cuál es la disculpa apropiada en este caso, no es como si hubiera destruido el mundo antes – se excusó Harry encogiéndose de hombros (N.L. Yo creo que el chico tiene un buen punto). (N.T. Yo también).

- Supongo que tienes razón – exclamó Sirius enderezándose y mirando a Remus que asintió como compartiendo la idea (N.L. ¿Ven? Ellos también lo creen ) (N.T. .).

- ¡Basta, trío de payasos!!! – (N.T. ¡Hey! ¡Mi Remsie no es un payaso, ese traje no se le ve bien!... los otros quizá lo sean .- ¿qué miran así ustedes?) (N.C: ¡Oye! ¡Qué Sirius tampoco. Es mi cachorrito adorable.) – Gritó Snape parándose en medio de los tres – pueden concentrarse un minuto en lo que es importante.

- Snapy tiene razón (N.T. O.O) – exclamó Sirius con la voz de quien lamenta haberlo tenido que decir – hay cosas más importantes en que pensar.

- ¡Mi nombre no es Snapy!!! – gruñó Snape, mirando a Sirius con creciente furia.

- Concéntrate, Snapy, hay cosas más importantes en que pensar – lo parodió Remus con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia. (N.T. Jajajajajajaajajajjajaaj bien hecho).

Snape lanzó a Remus una mirada de rabia, y gruñó enojado al tiempo que a su ojo izquierdo regresaba el extraño tic. (N.C: este termina en psiquiatría de San Mungo. Os lo digo yo.)

- Muy bien – empezó Sirius – el plan se ha modificado un poco. Ya sabemos en qué fecha estamos, y lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es regresar al año 87, al día exacto en que estuvimos ahí, e impedir que Harry se mande esa carta a sí mismo – apenas Sirius decía esto Remus le daba una palmada no muy amistosa a Harry en la base de la nuca. (N.T. ¿Eso no es maltrato infantil?).

- ¡Au! – se quejó el chico de ojos verdes, sobándose la cabeza y lanzando miradas de reproche a la versión joven de Remus, en definitiva prefería la versión adulta, era mucho más amable que su versión adolescente. (N.T. . sí... y más bello).

- Muy bien – exclamó Sirius ignorando la pequeña interrupción – impedimos que Harry se mande a sí mismo esa carta – aquí Harry lanzó una mirada de reojo a Remus.

Una nueva mano se fue a estrellar contra su nuca, está vez venía del otro lado. Harry giró y se encontró con la mirada ceñuda de Snape; volvió a sobarse la nuca, está vez lanzando miradas de reproche al muchacho rubio del arete de perla, en que se había convertido su profesor de pociones. (N.T. Los voy a denunciar a todos por maltrato ¬¬) (N.L. El chico destruyó el mundo, yo creo que se lo merece) (N.C: Pero fue un accidente le podría pasar a cualquiera que viajara al pasado y se manda una carta así mismo.)

- Muy bien – repitió Sirius, decidiendo a ignorar los repetidos ataques al futuro hijo de su mejor amigo – regresamos al año 87 e impedimos que Harry se mande la carta – Harry miró nervioso a ambos lados, al tiempo que se cubría la base de la nuca, pero ni el Remus joven ni el Snape rubio hicieron el menor ademán de golpearlo – luego volvemos a este año, para ese momento todo debe haber vuelto a la normalidad, Harry y Snivellus... que conste que no te llamé Snapy – exclamó Sirius interrumpiéndose a si mismo y mirando a Severus que lanzó un gruñido de impaciencia como única respuesta – OK ¿por dónde iba? Ah sí, Harry y Snivellus se quedan en su año e inventan una mentira creíble sobre quiénes somos. Mientras tanto, nosotros dos calculamos las vueltas exactas y regresamos al día exacto en que desaparecimos, después de que desaparecimos, para no encontrarnos con nosotros mismos, pero antes de que Remus pierda las clases de la tarde, aunque sólo él sabe por qué no se puede perder ni una sola de las clases de DCAO. (N.T. ¡Fácil! Porque tiene que llegar a ser el mejor y más bello, y simpático profesor de DCAO que haya tenido Hogwarts) (N.L. ¡Vaya!! .U no conocía esa faceta tuya, tan... como decirlo... crédula).

- Es un curso necesario – declaró Remus con falsa seriedad, al tiempo que alejaba su mirada de sus acompañantes.

- Ay, Remus, no otra vez – exclamó Sirius llevándose una mano a la frente – me puedes decir cual es tu fijación con... (N.T. Suspiro ya te expliqué).

- Se pueden concentrar durante un minuto – pidió Snape con voz desesperada – ¡Por Dios!!! ¡Tienen la capacidad de concentración de un mosquito!!! (N.T. ¡Tanta! ¿Seguro son hombres? ) (N.L. Sí, y hombres muy bellos D ).

- ¡Vaya, qué carácter!!! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos merodeadores.

- OK Tenemos que regresar el mismo número de vueltas, pero en la otra dirección – exclamó Sirius como pensando en voz alta y tomando nuevamente el giratiempo en sus manos.

- Lupin, quítale eso a Black, o jamás llegaremos a nuestras respectivas épocas – exigió Snape que empezaba a temer que jamás volvería a su propio tiempo, esa feliz época en que Remus y Sirius eran dos adultos a los que casi no tenía que ver. (N.T. ¬¬) (N.L. Hay, no entiendo a Snapy, sí ellos son adorables .).

- Sirius, creo que mejor yo tomaré el giratiempo – exclamó Remus con amabilidad y alargando la mano hacia Sirius, que abrazó el dije ovalado contra su pecho de manera protectora y lo miró ceñudo. (N.T. Qué infantil ô.o) (N.L. ¡Qué lindo!!!) (N.C: Así me abraza a mí. ·)

- ¡Remus!!! No puedo creer que escuches a este grasoso. No puedo creer que no confíes en mí – agregó con voz de falso reproche. (N.T. ô.O).

- Sirius, dame ese giratiempo. (N.T. Oh-oh.... está molesto) (N.L. Hasta molesto se ve lindo).

- ¡No!! – exclamó Sirius con voz de niño mimado, y tomando la cadena entre sus manos la estiró, para después mandar a su amigo una mirada amenazadora. (N.C: Es mío el vino a mí. Mi giratiemposss.)

- ¡Sirius!!! – advirtió Remus – no te atrevas. ¡Ven aquí!!!

Acto seguido, y ante la mirada de exasperación de Severus, y la mirada extrañada de Harry; Remus y Sirius empezaron una nueva persecución, esta vez por los polvorientos y devastados terrenos de Hogwarts. (N.T. Buena idea, debe ser divertido... con tanto espacio) (N.L. Claro que hay espacio, sí Harry destruyó el mundo ¬¬U todo Hogwarts es terreno baldío).

- Vengan aquí ustedes dos – gritó Severus al ver que los dos muchachos se alejaban cada vez más – ¡Demonios!!! (N.T. Lorien, te hablan) (N.L. ¡Hey!!! ¬¬, es que la gente no me entiende ;;)

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Harry mirando al rubio de bote.

- Pues que más, vamos tras ellos, ¿o prefieres quedarte atrapado en esta realidad alterna?

Tras estas palabras, Severus salió a toda carrera tras los dos muchachos, con Harry tratando de seguirle el paso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius giró la cabeza, sin detener la carrera, tan solo para comprobar lo que se había imaginado, su castaño amigo le empezaba a ganar terreno rápidamente. Con un gruñido de frustración Sirius regresó su mirada al frente. "Mejor me rindo y le doy la cadena esta a Remus, a lo mejor él nos regresaba en menor tiempo a nuestras épocas" pensó Sirius antes de dar una nueva mirada a su amigo, ante cuya mirada de frustración, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada; "no, aún no, esto es demasiado divertido". (N.T. ¬¬) (N.C: Si os digo cuando le oí yo esa frase antes ·).

- ¡Ven acá, Sirius!!! – gritaba Remus, que para sorpresa de Sirius empezaba a acelerar aun más el paso – si te rindes ahora te dejaré vivir, pero si me obligas a capturarte, voy a tener que hacerte daño. ¡Sirius, estoy por atraparte, Sirius!!! ¡Elige ahora!!! (N.T. Oops, eso sonó peligroso). (N.C: Me encanta cuando se pone agresivo.)

- No si puedo evitarlo – jadeó Sirius cuando una repentina idea cruzó por su cabeza, y con una sonrisa colocó el giratiempo en su boca.

- ¡Eres perro muerto, Padfoot!!!! – bramó Remus con un tono de exasperación en que se transparentaba una clara de nota de diversión; al ver como el gran perro negro se alejaba rápidamente de él, con el giratiempo balanceándose en su hocico. (N.T. jaja, qué lindo) (N.L. .) (N.C: ¡Qué monada! Yo quiero uno.)

Harry observó a Snape correr como un poseso tras los dos muchachos, alejándose cada vez más de él, y luego a los dos amigos de su padre alejarse de Snape a una velocidad impresionante; en especial Sirius, que en su forma canina empezaba a sacarle ventaja al licántropo.

- ¡Merlín!!!! Y yo que pensé que eran inmaduros en mi época – exclamó Harry cogiéndose a un costado del torso, que había empezado a dolerle por la carrera. (NC: Ay, Harry, vosotros envejecéis pero no madurais)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El pobre Harry estaba teniendo serios problemas para seguir al profesor Snape, que sacando resistencia de quién sabe dónde (N.T. Prefiero no saber O.O), había ganado aun más terreno a Harry. (N.C: Voto por hacerle un control antidopaje a Snape.)

Ya ni hablar de los otros dos, Remus le sacaba a Snape más del doble de lo que éste le sacaba a Harry, y Sirius no era más que un punto lejano.

- ¡Qué... demonios!!! – exclamó jadeando – ¡qué... sea... Snape... el que... se... mate de... cansancio!!! Son sus... traumas de infancia... no... los míos. (N.T. o.O).

Harry se dio por vencido finalmente y se dejo caer con pesadez sobre el suelo arenoso; por su parte no pensaba dar un paso más hasta que se hubiera recuperado.

Sirius acababa de meterse entre las ruinas de lo que solía ser Hogsmeade, Remus lo había seguido sin vacilar siquiera, y en la misma dirección iba el rubio de botella en que se había convertido Snape.

Harry se preguntó en silencio como podía Snape a sus treinta y tantos años, seguirles el paso a esos dos, que eran anormalmente veloces, y parecían tener inagotables reservas de energía. (NC: Creo que al rejuvenecerle tendrá las aptitudes físicas de un joven, aunque ya digo que a ese hay que hacerle control antidopaje.) Y por otra parte se preguntaba cuánto tardarían esos dos en preguntarse qué había sido de los padres de Harry y de ellos mismos.

- Supongo que mejor empiezo a caminar – exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su vez hacia Hogsmeade, o lo que quedaba de Hogsmeade – no vaya a ser que Snape los asesine y cambié el curso de la historia (N.L. Vaya que es fresco el niño ¬¬ ya se olvidó que fue él destruyó el mundo). (N.T. La memoria no es su fuerte...) (N.C: Pero el asesinato de ese par sería un cambio histórico realmente negativo.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry se internó en las ruinas de Hogsmeade, esperaba encontrar pronto a los demás "cuando más pueden haber corrido" se decía mientras miraba con cautela dentro de los edificios que aun quedaban en pie; no que fueran muchos.

Mientras más se internaba en el destruido pueblo, era más obvio para Harry que el lugar estaba desierto.

- ¡Felicidades, Harry James Potter!! – Se dijo a sí mismo – te advirtieron que no debías jugar los hechos del pasado ¿y tú escuchaste? ¡Noooooo!!! No lo hiciste, y mira ahora, destruiste la sociedad mágica, la muggle, y es más que seguro que mataste a millones de personas ¡Soy un idiota!!! (N.T. y además, loco, porque hablas solo) (N.L. Hay, pero ¿con quien quieres que hable? ¿Las piedras? ¿La tierra? O... espera un momento... no queda nada más) (N.C: Vaya que no. Hay ahí una cucaracha preciosa, que charle con ella.)

- Tienes toda la razón Potter – exclamó la voz de Snape con obvio cansancio, mientras la delgada figura de cabello rubio y arete de perla emergía de una calle cercana – pero yo siempre lo supe; así que te gané. (N.T. Genial... y habla solo delante de Snape... ¡premio al mayor idiota de la humanidad!) (N.L. Pobre, Snapy no lo dejará olvidarlo tan fácilmente).

- Ja, ja, ja – exclamó Harry con sarcasmo – ¿y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué? – exclamó con exasperación – qué has estado haciendo los últimos 25 minutos ¿los atrapaste?

- Ah eso; pues no, los perdí en cuanto entraron al pueblo – exclamó Snape frunciendo aun más el ceño – ¡Merlín, no recordaba cuan molestos podían llegar a ser!!! (NT. ¬¬) (N.L. Estás celoso Snapy, eso es todo ¬¬).

- No sabía que habían sido tan... hiperactivos. (NC: Y de noche más)

- No son hiperactivos Potter, son unos psicópatas. (N.T. Exagerado) (N.L. Bueno, están algo locos, pero aun así son lindos .).

- Bueno, como sea, hay que encontrarlos, no creo que sea seguro que ellos tengan el giratiempo. (N.T. ¿Te parece? ¿Quieres que te lo den a ti? ¿Y algo de pergamino y tinta? ¬¬) (NC: Se lo recuerdas demasiado, empiezas a parecerte a Snape.)

- Finalmente dices algo con sentido, niño.

- ¡¿Harry Potter???!!! Pero eso no puede ser ¡tú estás muerto!!!! – siseó una sorprendida voz tras ellos – ¿y quien es ese mariposón que te acompaña? (N.T. ¡Al fin alguien lo nota!).

- ¡Hey!!!! Más respeto – rugió Snape con indignación, girándose instantes después que Harry – ¿Malfoy? (N.T. Ah, por eso... es otro mariposón )

(N.L. Mis disculpas por la palabrita de allí arriba, yo respeto mucho la opción sexual de cada persona, y detesto esas palabras denigrantes, pero no creo que los Malfoy tengan esas reservas) (N.T. ¿Quieres decir que crees que los Malfoy discriminan? Naaah). (N.C: es verdad no sé de donde sacas esas cosas. Sí los Malfoy son encantadores. A todo esto, ¿Por qué si Harry ha destruido el mundo no arraso primero a toda esta familia?)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Espero que te hayas divertido – exclamó Remus en cuanto hubo recuperado el aliento, pero sin levantarse de su "cómodo" lugar a la sombra de un muro derruido – ahora tenemos que ir en busca de Larry y Snape... (N.T. o.O).

- Harry... – exclamó Sirius simplemente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Remus a su vez lanzándole una mirada interrogativa.

- Que se llama Harry, no Larry. Es el hijo de uno de tus mejores amigos y además de eso destruyó el mundo, cómo te las arreglas para olvidar su nombre – exclamó Sirius.

- Sirius – empezó Remus con voz paciente y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – arriesgándome a sonar como Snivellus, ¡CONCÉNTRATE!!!! – concluyó en un grito a todo pulmón. (N.T. Y lo dice el que se olvida del nombre más conocido del mundo).

- Dilo, Rem, no lo rocíes – exclamó Sirius limpiándose el rostro con el borde de su camiseta. (N.T. Puaj... espera... ¿es de Remus? ¡Quiero esa camiseta babeada!) (N.C. Te aseguro que los filtros amorosos no funcionan aunque uses la saliva del objeto de deseo en cuestión. Créeme).

Remus bufó con cansancio y se restregó el rostro con las manos.

- Como te decía, tenemos que ir a buscar a Harry y a Snapy y créeme que el segundo de esos no estará nada feliz. (N.T. ¿Por qué? O :-D). (N.C: Pero ese no ha sido feliz en la vida)

- No, definitivamente no, y por increíble que parezca, es aun más amargado en esta época – exclamó Sirius abriendo más los ojos en una rápida expresión de sorpresa – no creí que fuera posible para él amargarse aun más. (N.C: Las marcas están para ser superadas.)

- Compréndelo, Sirius, es maestro de escuela cuando quería ser mundialmente reconocido como un genio, además de que con esa personalidad probablemente no tiene ni siquiera novia – exclamó Remus con indiferencia – y por si fuera poco, es tres veces más feo en esta época, de lo que era en la nuestra. (N.T. Cierto) (N.L. Muy cierto) (NC: Pues a mí siendo Alan Rickman no me disgusta. Dejad de mirarme así las 2.)

- Tienes razón ¡pobre Snapy!!! Su vida es un asco, y no es justo ser así de feo (N.T. .) (N.L. Que malvados, es cierto, pero aun así es cruel hacerlo notar) – exclamó Sirius como quien recalca un hecho obvio para todo el mundo.

Ambos chicos agitaron sus cabezas con burlona señal de lástima. Luego Remus volvió a esconder el giratiempo en su camiseta y se puso de pie, Sirius hizo lo mismo y ambos emprendieron el camino en busca de su ex compañero de clases y del futuro hijo de su mejor amigo.

- Rem, me pregunto una cosa – dijo Sirius después de varios minutos de silencio y con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

- ¿Qué cosa, Sirius? – preguntó Remus que caminaba un poco más adelante que Sirius.

- Si Peter vendió a James y a Lily al tal Voldemort... eso significa que ellos... ¿qué ellos están... que están muertos? – preguntó Sirius finalmente, mientras que una expresión parecida al dolor aparecía en su rostro con la última palabra. (N.T. No lo puedo creer... ¿sólo te tomó 2 días notarlo?) (N.L. Vaya... que velocidad nótese el sarcasmo).

- No lo sé Sirius, no lo sé – exclamó Remus con aire pensativo y triste – espero que todo esto sea una horrible equivocación. (N.T. suspiro... iluso).

- Yo también – exclamó Sirius tristemente – pero hay que mirarlo por el lado positivo – agregó Sirius luego de una larga pausa, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. (N.T. o.O).

- ¿Me puedes decir cuál puede ser el lado positivo de algo así? – Preguntó Remus con incredulidad. (N.T. Sí, ¿cuál es?) (N.L. A mí también me intriga que de bueno puede encontrar) (N.C: Ardo en deseos... pero no es x saberlo, precisamente.)

- Pues que si planeamos todo de manera minuciosa, podemos cambiar eso, y aun así no destruir el mundo. Basta con calcular bien el resultado de lo que vayamos a hacer.

- ¡Hey!!! – exclamó Remus con una sonrisa surgiendo también en su rostro, una sonrisa idéntica a la que ahora adornaba el rostro de su amigo – tienes toda la razón, y si nos equivocamos siempre podemos volver. (N.T. Oh-oh) (N.C: ¿Por qué dan tanto miedo esas palabras cuando las dicen ellos? ¬¬)

Con renovadas sonrisas en sus rostros los dos muchachos siguieron su búsqueda en silencio. Finalmente fue Sirius el que volvió a romper el silencio, una sonrisa pícara adornaba su semblante cuando volvió la vista hacia su amigo.

- Hey, Rem... ahora que estamos solos... (N.L. O.o ¡¿qué?!!!) ¿Qué te traes con la clase de Defensa...? (N.L. ¡Ah ya!! Ya me estaba imaginando otras cosas) (N.T. ¬¬ malpensada)... o debo preguntar ¿qué te traes con la maestra de Defensa? – concluyó levantando repetidas veces las cejas con burlón gesto pícaro. (N.T. Ejem, ejem... buena pregunta. Una buena respuesta a ella puede encontrarse en "El Secreto", fic de la misma autora de este chap. De nada, Lorien) (N.L. Te agradezco mucho la promoción ., pero ahí no es DCAO sino Adivinación, tan sólo para aclarar) (N.C: es verdad, es Chancel o Chacel que aparece mencionada en el capítulo 2 de este fict, ese que mandamos hace mil años.)

- No quiero hablar de eso – exclamó Remus simplemente.

- Vamos, Rem, dímelo, por favor – rogó Sirius empezando a jalar repetidamente de la manga de Remus, que desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Sirius.

- Pero Remsy, Remsito bonito, Remsie-Pooh (N.T. ¡Hey! Sólo yo le puedo decir así... bueno, al menos no le dijo lobito hermoso) – seguía rogando Sirius, que ahora trataba de atraer la mirada de su amigo para que viera su infalible expresión de cachorrito triste. (N.T. .) (N.L. .) (N.C: Para no ser menos, .)

- No me llames con esos nombres estúpidos (N.T. Me dijiste que te gustaban ¬¬) – exclamó Remus, aun sin mirar a su amigo – tienes aun menos oportunidades de que te lo diga. (N.T. Excusas).

- Vamos, Remus, por favor – rogó Sirius una vez más.

- Sirius, deja de molestar – exclamó Remus con exasperación, y volteando a mirar a Sirius, que lucía su mejor y más deprimente mirada de cachorrito – o está bien, pero cuando regresemos a casa, sólo entonces te lo diré – cedió finalmente el joven licántropo – pero eso solamente si no me lo mencionas durante todo el viaje – agregó luego apuntando a Sirius con el dedo índice y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. (N.T. Y seguro que tratando de recordar cómo era el Obliviate...)

- Seré una tumba (N.T. mmmm) – exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa alegre, su cara de cachorro jamás fallaba con nadie. (N.T. La de Remsie tampoco ).

- Me parece bien, ahora podemos seguir buscando a Larry y a Snapy. (N.T. ¬¬).

- Que es Harry, Remus, Harry, a ver si te aprendes el nombre del chico antes de que lo hallemos – exclamó Sirius, agitando la cabeza con desaprobación. (N.T. perdónalo, Sirius, es que está pensando en mí y se distrae).

- Perdón, jiji – rió Remus cortamente – es que tiene cara de Larry ¿no te parece? (N.T. no).

- Ahora que lo dices... pues sí, como que tiene cara de llamarse Larry – admitió Sirius empezando a reírse. (N.T. Oh, no)

- ¡Shhhh!!! – exclamó de pronto Remus cubriendo la boca de su amigo y retrocediendo para ocultarse detrás de la esquina que acababan de alcanzar.

- Hey ¿a quién haces shhh? – empezó Sirius con expresión ceñuda, pero susurrando instintivamente. (N.T. A mi abuelita ¬¬).

- Sirius, shhhh, mira para allá – susurró Remus, a su vez señalando la calle a la que habían estado a punto de ingresar.

Remus le cedió el paso, y Sirius se asomó a la esquina para ver a qué se refería Remus; y entonces vio a Harry y a Snapy, ese pelo teñido y el arete de perla de Snapy eran inconfundibles. (N.T. Jaja, buen trabajo ¿no?).

- Hey, son ellos, pero ¿quién es el otro rubio? – preguntó Sirius en un susurro aun más bajo. (N.T. No creo que quieras saberlo).

- No lo sé, pero el hecho de que les apunte con una varita no me da buena espina. (N.T. Ô.o).

- Ese platinado me recuerda a alguien, pero ¿a quién? – exclamó Sirius rascándose la cabeza con expresión pensativa. (N.T. Mmm... ¿es desagradable y malvado?).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¿Harry Potter???!!! Pero eso no puede ser ¡tú estás muerto!!!! – siseó una sorprendida voz tras ellos – ¿y quién es ese mariposón que te acompaña?

- ¡Hey!!!! Más respeto – rugió Snape con indignación, girándose instantes después que Harry – ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi apellido? – preguntó Malfoy sorprendido y apuntando a ambos con su varita.

- Baja esa varita – amenazó Snape.

- ¿O harás qué? – interrogó Malfoy. (N.T. No creo que te agrade saber ).

Snape se llevó rápidamente la mano al bolsillo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprobar con horror que su varita no estaba en su bolsillo. Harry observaba esto y pensaba instintivamente en su propia varita, la cual había dejado sobre la cama, al momento de la entrada de Remus y Sirius. (N.T. Torpe... pero al menos sabe dónde está) (N.C: lo cual le es de una utilidad inmensa.)

- Vamos, muévanse ustedes dos, su majestad (N.T. O.O) decidirá qué hacer con ustedes – exclamó Malfoy, apuntando a los desarmados Harry y a Snape con su varita para luego hacer un movimiento con ella y pronunciar un hechizo trasladador.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – se preguntaron ambos merodeadores mutuamente al ver desaparecer al rubio platino y a sus compañeros de viaje.

Remus se dejó caer sentado en el suelo polvoriento y se llevó las manos a su cabello castaño.

- Esto va de mal en peor.

- Ni que lo digas, hermano – exclamó Sirius tumbándose a su lado – nunca más volveré a tocar tus cosas – agregó con tristeza. (N.T. Chicas ¿le creemos? Nooo).

- Eso espero – exclamó Remus, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Sirius y dándole un par de palmadas antes de exclamar – tenemos que arreglar todo esto, Sirius.

- ¡Oh, sí!!! – exclamó Sirius poniéndose de pie – qué esperamos, vamos a salvar a esos dos.

Remus se puso de pie también y empezó a caminar junto a su amigo.

- ¿Tenemos que salvar también a Snapy? – preguntó Remus. (N.T. No sé... sirve para molestarlo).

- Yo creo que sí – exclamó Sirius con resignación.

- Lástima – exclamó Remus – ¿Sirius...?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar? – preguntó Remus deteniéndose y mirando a su alrededor.

- Ehhh... no lo sé – admitió Sirius deteniéndose a su vez y mirando a su amigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del capítulo 3.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola gente linda, este fue el tercer capítulo de "Viajes en el tiempo" tardó mucho, lo sé, pero lo escribí yo, que otra cosa esperaban U, últimamente ando muy tardona. Bueno gracias de corazón a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios en mi libro de visitas y en el de CarlaGray, y sigan dejando más. Ya encontraremos ella y yo una forma de responderlos que sea más práctica que la que utilizamos en este capi. Y hablando del capi ¿cuál varón Malfoy es el que se llevó al niño que vivió (N.L. Bueno, al parecer en esta realidad alterna es el niño que no vivió jiji)? ¿Qué hacía en el destruido pueblo de Hogsmeade? ¿Dónde está la varita de Snapy? ¿Adónde se llevó Malfoy a Snapy y a Larry... perdón a Harry U? ¿Cómo harán mis dos amores para encontrarlos y salvarlos? ¿Cómo planean cambiar la historia? ¿Qué tan destruido está el mundo? Y ¿Quién es "su majestad" (N.L. aunque esa se puede adivinar con facilidad)? Pues las respuestas a todas esas preguntas... yo no las sé, no ven que el próximo capi le toca a Carla; esa es la belleza de este fic conjunto, nos sorprende incluso a nosotras . Bueno con eso se despide desde el Perú y ahora con una año más de vida, su tardona, insomne y completamente loca autora favorita: Lorien Lupin

**Nota de la autora que en un futuro próximo tratara de escribir y mandar al siguiente, es decir, de CarlaGrey:** ¿Habéis visto que rencorosa es Lorien, no? Como yo se lo deje tan interesante ahora me lo deja igual. De todas formas, me emociona que confíe en mi para poder entronizar a alguien y para decidir si el Malfoy que les apreso es Draco o Lucius y para ver como esos dos logran salvar a ese par de dos. En fin, que para no retrasar más vamos mandando uno, el otro lo tengo que escribir aún, aunque os diré que se me ocurren algunas ideas locas pero de momento... Pues no las puedo escribir. Lo sé, es muy triste. En fin que espero que disfrutéis con este y que la dejéis a Lorien muchos mensajes que además hay que felicitarle x su cumpleaños. Un beso, cielos. Chao.

_Lorien Lupin & Carla Gray_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer:** No me digas nada que me lo sé. Ninguno de los personajes son nuestros, sino que son de JKR, ella y los que tienen sus derechos son los ricos, nosotras no. Así que os aconsejo a que esperéis que nos toque la lotería para demandarnos._

_**Nota de CarlaGrey:** Hola, hola, preparaos mis "inocentes" lectores /as N.T. ¿inocentes? ¿Hay de esos? O.O, porque este capítulo... Sois míos, je, je, je, je. Tras el ataque en plan lado oscuro al que si finalmente Voldemort es Ralph Fiennes deberéis acostumbraros, así como a la probabilidad de que me haga un tatuaje espantoso en el antebrazo izquierdo, por cierto ¿aceptan los mortífagos que lleves una calcomanía? N.T. según un fic que leí, sí... pero era humorístico Pues eso que creo que me he despistado, que ya vamos a lo que realmente importa que después de tanto tiempo estaréis deseándolo._

_Gracias a las 4 maravillosas personas que nos dejaron reviews, prometemos responder a ellos en el siguiente capítulo, porque en este momento son las 2 y 50 de mla madrugada. _

_**Carla Grey.**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.**_

_**Orgullosa Lupina.**_

_**Co-Administradora de una página web en construcción.**_

_**Hermana adoptiva de Mya Malfoy.**_

_**Casi hermana de Maru Malfoy.**_

_**Tía de Azi Black.**_

_**Paciente de Serenity.**_

_**Enamoradísima de Ralph Fiennes de mi cuore.**_

_**Lorien Lupin**_

_**Administradora adjunta de**_

_**La Legión de las Lupinas**_

_**Orgullosa Miembro de**_

_**La Orden Siriusana**_

_**Administradora de una página web**_

_**En construcción…**_

_(N.T. y que casi desaparece por desatenderla ¬¬)_

_(N.L. es que la cambié por página en lugar de un foro U)_

_(NC: ¿Tenéis que discutir eso ahora? ¡Q hay gente leyéndonos!)_

_(N.L. y T. Lo sentimos)_

* * *

"**VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO "**

Lorien Lupin & CarlaGrey.

Capítulo IV:

Dado que ni Remus ni Sirius sabían muy bien por dónde buscar se pusieron a dar vueltas por las ruinas de Hogsmeade, mientras Sirius con forma de perro usaba su olfato canino para encontrar alguna pista. Sus pasos les llevaron hasta la Casa de los Gritos, que irónicamente era lo único que quedaba más o menos intacto. Estaba el tejado, los muros... Sólo habían desaparecido los listones que se usaban para cegar las puertas y ventanas. (N.T. wow ¿y entonces no está "embrujada"?)

Remus se quedó mirando la casa con una expresión rara: mitad sorpresa, mitad nostalgia con una pizca de temor.

- Estás bien? – Sirius adoptó su forma humana y miró preocupado a su amigo. (N.T. Qué tierno). (N.L. Hay sí .)

- Sí, pero es raro que eso sea una de las pocas cosas que queda en pie, ¿no? – Preguntó Remus sin dejar de mirar la casa. (N.T. ¿Te parece? Creo que querían recordarte) (N.L. Sí, un monumento a Remsito .)

- Sí. – Admitió Sirius. – A lo mejor hay alguna pista. Podemos acercarnos a mirar. – Remus asintió y los dos chicos se aproximaron a la casa para investigar. Estaban cerca de la ventana cuando...

- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó una voz femenina antes de que algo cayera sobre Sirius & Remus haciéndoles caer al suelo.

- ¿Quién nos ha lanzado una vaca lechera encima? – Protestó Sirius tratando de levantarse. (N.T. O.O)

- ¡Oye! ¡Vaca lechera tu madre! – Protestó la misma voz femenina que les había avisado antes, sólo que ahora procedía de encima de ellos. Los dos chicos miraron con atención y descubrieron que la vaca lechera era una chica de su edad, de pelo y ojos castaños que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros negros bajos de cintura, una escotadísima camiseta negra y una cazadora vaquera negra de corte torero. (N.T. ¡hey! Aléjate de mi Remus ¬¬) (N.L. Cuantas veces tendremos que discutir eso, ¬¬ es MÍ Remus) (NC: Pero me prefiere a mi.)

- ¡Guau! – Ladró Sirius a falta de mejores palabras en lenguaje humano. (N.T. baboso) (NC: cuidado, Tana, cuidado, que mi Ralphy Voldy me ha pedido que practique maldiciones asesinas. Cuidado.)

- Eso digo yo. – Aprobó Remus. (N.T. ¬¬)

La chica les miró como si fuera a decir algo, pero antes de que abriera la boca...

- ¡Está ahí! ¡La he encontrado! – Desde la ventana que había saltado la chica de negro había una chica de aspecto oriental (N.T. ô.O ¿Cho?) que señalaba muy contenta hacia donde estaban los 3. – Su majestad me recompensará por eso. – Exclamó mucho más contenta aún que antes.

- Hora de irse. – Anunció la chica de negro, antes de volverse hacia Remus & Sirius. – Muchas gracias por amortiguar mi caída, ha sido un placer conoceros. Sé que ha sido breve, pero intenso. Y bueno... Que si algún día puedo devolverles el favor allí estaré. ¡Chao, guapetones! – Tras esta despedida la chica de negro se lanzó a correr hacia lo que antes fue el bosque prohibido.. (N.T. esteee...ok, ella es rara). (NC: no sabes hasta q punto)

- ¡Se va! – Anunció defraudada una segunda chica de cabello rizado. – ¡Tenemos que atraparla! – Tras esto ella y su compañera lanzaron unas maldiciones contra la chica de negro, pero eran muy débiles y la chica estaba muy lejos. – Se escapó.

- ¿Han visto eso? – Exclamó una tercera chica, cuyo pelo negro iba atado en una larga trenza, señalando a Remus & Sirius. – Son guapísimos. (N.T. ¡Cierto!). (N.L. Sí lo son .) (NC: Primera y última frase acertada.)

Las tres chicas intercambiaron una mirada antes de exclamar...

- ¡A por ellos! – Y saltar como fieras al suelo, para atrapar a los chicos, lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro (N.L. Hay sí . ¡a por ellos!!) (N.T. Lorien, no las ayudes ¡son rivales!... ¡y no agarres así a Remus! ¡quita tu mano de ahí! ¬¬) (N.L. .U perdón jeje).

- Hora de irse. – Decidieron ambos Merodeadores antes de correr en la misma dirección que la chica de negro. (N.T. buena idea... creo).

_**Un poco más tarde...**_

- Pues vaya que son rápidos. – Se lamentó la chica de la trenza negra llevando la mano al costado en pleno ataque de flato (N.L. JAJAJAJAJAJA XD XD XD JAJAJAJA ¡flato!! Perdón, fue muy infantil de mi parte --U jajajaaja XD flato).

- ¡Lástima! – Se lamentó la chica oriental. – Para una vez que vemos unos chicos guapos por aquí los perdemos. N.T. sarcástica pobrecitas.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó de pronto asustada la de pelo rizado.

- ¡Qué? – Preguntaron las otras en igual tono.

- Se me ha roto una uña. – Sollozó la de pelo rizado. (N.T. ¡oh, no! ¿Y ahora cómo sobrevivirá?) (N.L. XD jaja)

- No importa. – la consoló su amiga oriental. – En casa tenemos el material adecuado para arreglarlo. (N.T. Qué alivio... la humanidad está a salvo ¬¬)

- Es cierto. No tienes por qué preocuparte. – Apoyó la de la trenza. (N.T. que se cambie el peinado... yo uso una trenza larga y tengo cerebro ¬¬) (NC: ¬¬ porque en el fondo no soy tan cruel que si no...) Luego las tres chicas volvieron al pueblo.

&&&6&&&&&&&&&&

El hechizo de Draco Malfoy condujo a Harry y a la versión rubia de Snape de vuelta hacia lo que antes fue el castillo. Lo cual era muy extraño, porque allí aparentemente no había nada de nada. Pero al mirar con más atención los dos viajeros se dieron cuenta de que se les había escapado algo por alto: en el lugar donde estaba el aseo de Myrtle la Llorona había una especie de arco que se adentraba en la tierra. Fue allí adonde les condujo Malfoy, hacia la Cámara de los Secretos. (N.T. ¡huy! Mejor me voy).

Al llegar a la abertura, Harry se percató de que habían construido unas escaleras por las que Draco les hizo descender. (N.T. Al menos no usan esas cañerías) Abajo, Harry encontró nuevos cambios: las mudas de serpiente gigante no estaban, al igual que los restos de su comida, en su lugar estaban unos cuadros de leones bastante espantosos y una decoración en rojo y dorado tan excesiva que parecía más de un burdel que de cualquier otra cosa. (N.T ¿Ah, sí? ¿y cómo conoces la decoración de esos lugares?) (NC. Soy mujer de mundo. ¿Por qué crees q Remus me prefiere a mi?)

- Esto es espantoso. – Exclamó Snape tras darle un frío vistazo (N.L. Lo lamento en el alma, pero tengo que darle la razón a Snapy). (N.T. Pero si son colores lindos)

- No cuestione el buen gusto de su Majestad. – Draco les pinchó con la varita, instándoles a seguir adelante. Snape le lanzó una mirada de "Si de mí depende, no van a aprobar pociones ni tus nietos" antes de caminar hacia delante. – Aunque sí que es espantoso. – Musitó Draco de forma apenas audible.

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la cámara de los Secretos, cuya decoración también estaba algo cambiada: en lugar de las grandes estatuas de serpientes había unas grandes estatuas de leones y águilas alternadas con los emblemas de las casas de Gryffindor & Ravenclaw. En el centro, debajo de lo que antes fue la guarida del Basilisco, había un gran trono situado en una silla giratoria con su ocupante de espaldas a ellos. (N.T. Esteee ¿Jim Carrey?)

- Su Majestad. – Draco se inclinó ante las escaleras que llevaban al trono y saludó con voz ligeramente temblorosa. – Hay algo que tiene que ver.

El trono giró revelando la identidad de su ocupante.

- ¿Qué quieres, Draquito? – Preguntó Ronald Weasley con voz bastante burlona (N.L. ¿¡Ron?!!! Oo? ¿Ron es el rey? Vaya… ¿cómo pasó eso?) (N.T. Fallé... espera ¡Ron! O.O, yo también quiero saber cómo pasó)

- Para empezar que no me llame usted Draquito, majestad. – Siseó Draco con tono molesto.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Ron, alias Su majestad, levantándose del trono amenazante.. (N.T Oh-qué-miedo) (nótese el sarcasmo)

- Nada. – Replicó Draco sumisamente.

- Eso está mejor. – Aprobó Ron, vamos, el Rey Ron (NC: ¿RR para abreviar?) (N.L. Ay, Carlis, tú siempre abreviando) Que volvió a acomodarse en el sillón. Pero de pronto volvió a incorporarse al fijarse en las dos personas que acompañaban a Draco y le miraban con la boca abierta. Uno era un extraño chico rubio al que se le notaban las raíces negras del pelo. El otro era un chico moreno de pelo revuelto… – ¿Harry? Pero tú estabas… Muerto. – El tono del pelirrojo era de auténtica sorpresa, algo decepcionado incluso. (N.T. O.O)

- ¿Qué he hecho? – Pensó Harry muy consternado. – He destruido el mundo, he matado a miles de personas y he logrado que mi mejor amigo se convierta en un rey déspota, ávido de poder, que casi seguro me hizo asesinar para que no le hiciera sombra. (N.T. estee... creo que eso último fue exageración)

- Esto se pone cada vez peor. – Pensó Snape por su parte. – Creo que se me está infectando la oreja. Y claro, tampoco es bueno que este inútil haya llegado a rey. Fijo que se cargó al idiota de Potter. – Hizo un serio esfuerzo para reprimirse y no darle una colleja al muchacho moreno (N.L. Por sí alguien no entendió, darle una colleja, o sea golpearlo, ¿algún tipo específico de golpe? Pues no sé, pregunten a Carlis). (NC: La colleja es un golpe con la palma de la mano en la nuca, la fuerza depende de la mala leche del dueño de la mano) (N.T. No quiere que lo demande, por eso se contuvo)

- ¡Qué alegría verte! – Exclamó el RR visiblemente emocionado.

- ¿Eh? – Lograron decir Harry & Snape mientras observaban como Su majestad saltaba del trono y se abalanzaba para abrazar a Harry hasta dejarle sin aliento.

- Ya sabía yo que no estabas muerto. De verdad no sabes cuánto te he extrañado… Gobernar en solitario es muy estresante. – Suspiró el chico pelirrojo. – Perdona, soy un grosero: siéntate. Debes estar cansado. ¡Draquito! Trae una silla para Harry. Bueno, para él y para su amigo. – Ron se fijó en el extraño chico rubio. – ¿sabes que me eres muy familiar?

- Es que tengo una cara muy común. – Explicó Snape evasivamente.

- No, yo te he visto antes. – Insistió el pelirrojo, mientras sus ojos azules le miraban con la misma atención que una célula al microscopio. – ¡Ya sé!

Ay, madre. Como uno de mis alumnos me vea así, juro que mato a Lupin, a Black y a Potter. – Pensó Snape. (N.T. Como si necesitara razones para querer hacer eso ¬¬)

- ¿Tú protagonizaste una película de Almodóvar? ¿A qué sí? (N.T. O.O)

- Sí. – Admitió Snape, que no sabía que era una película ni mucho menos quién era Almodóvar.

- Lo sabía, yo es que tengo memoria fotográfica. Soy muy bueno para las caras (N.L. Sí claro, bueno para las caras ¬¬U). – Sonrió Ron tan satisfecho de sí mismo como si acabara de sacar sobresaliente en todo. – Bueno, Harry, en lo que Draco trae las sillas tienes que contarme qué has hecho este año que has estado desaparecido. (N.T. Hummm, no mucho... destruí el mundo... y eso)

- Pues estuve por ahí… – Harry hizo un gesto impreciso. – Pero me interesa más de dónde sacaste tú que yo estaba muerto. O mejor dicho cómo me morí.

- Pues no lo sé exactamente. – Confesó Ron entristecido. – La verdad es que desde que nos cruzamos con un Grim, 3 meses antes de que desaparecieras, no hacías más que sufrir extraños accidentes. (N.T. ¿Un grim? ¿Siriusito?) (NC. ¿Hay otra Grim x ahí digno de mención?)

- Las sillas. – Interrumpió Draco.

- ¿Accidentes? – Preguntó Harry, mientras él, Snape y Ron se sentaban en las sillas. – ¿Qué clase de accidentes? – Apenas Harry se sentó una de las patas traseras cedió, y Harry cayó hacia atrás quedando a nada de abrirse la cabeza contra el suelo (N.L. ¿Accidentes de esa clase?) (N.T. Debe ser pariente de mi sobrino...)

- Pues de esa clase (N.L. Lo imaginé). – Contestó Ron tras ayudar a levantarse a su amigo y restaurar la silla. – Tú decías que no eran accidentes, que alguien quería matarte. Pero no me imagino quién querría hacerte daño. (N.T. A ver... ¿Voldy? ¿tío Vernon? ¿Bellatrix? ¿Lucius?) (NC: Por orden. Voldy no resurgió. Vernon no anda cerca. Bellatrix sigue en Azkaban. Lucius... Mira ese si podría ser.)

- Yo tampoco. – Apoyó Snape con sarcasmo, tras ver cómo Draco se guardaba la sierra con la que había dejado coja la silla de Harry. (N.T. Bueno, ése es otro)

- Y tampoco encuentro un motivo para desear tu muerte. – Siguió Ron.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó una voz melodiosa y femenina que pertenecía a una joven pelirroja de ojos castaños.

- ¡Ginny! – Exclamó Harry abrazando a la chica que se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Que alegría verte, Harry! ¡Sabía que volverías! ¡Lo sabía! – Ginny siguió abrazándole con fuerza. (N.T. supongo que hay que poner música de reencuentro de fondo) (NC: ¿Quieres un violín?)

- Ginny… No… Puedo… Respirar. – Jadeó Harry.

- Lo siento. – La pelirroja le soltó avergonzada.

- ¡Esto es genial! – Ron aplaudía feliz como un niño en una feria. – ¡Draco, sirve bebidas! Estoy hay que celebrarlo. Y no olvides picar hielo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? N.T. ¿Es Ron o Binns?

- Que no conocías a nadie que tuviera algún motivo para matar a Harry. – Contestó Snape sin apartar los ojos de Draco, no fuera a ser que el rubio dejara caer algo de veneno en la copa de alguien. Pero de momento el chico se dedicaba a picar el hielo con saña, imaginando que era Potter. (N.T. qué... lindo ô.O)

- Esto es genial. Después de tantos años el trío maravilla de Gryffindor reunido de nuevo. Creo que voy a llorar. – Ron se quitó la típica lagrimilla de me ha entrado algo en el ojo.

- ¿Trío maravilla? ¡Pero si Granger no está aquí! – Se extrañó Snape. (N.T. Lo apoyo... ¿yo dije eso? O.O)

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde esta Hermione? – Preguntó Harry (N.L. Eso me preguntaba yo también). (N.T. Y yo)

- ¿Quién? – Preguntaron Ginny, bastante ofendida, y Ron a la vez.

- ¿Es que hay otra mujer? – Preguntó una nueva voz femenina que sonaba bastante celosa. Harry se volvió y se encontró con tres chicas.

- Cho, Lavender y Parvati. (N.T. 3 cuerpos-0 cerebros) (NC: muy bueno. XD) Fue la primera quien dijo la frase.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sabía que viniendo aquí las perderíamos. – Se felicitó Sirius, bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

- Ya. Pero esto nos aleja un poco de encontrar a Larry y Snapy. (N.T. Ay, Dios... esa memoria) (NC: 1 de 2. no esta tan mal) – Señaló Remus. – Sobre todo porque estamos en el centro del bosque.

- Harry. – Corrigió Sirius automáticamente. – tenemos que irnos de esta época. No me gusta. Las chicas o tratan de matarme o de aplastarme. No me gusta. Oh, oh. (N.T. ¿qué pasa? ¿Peligro?)

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – Preguntó Remus, asustado por el tono de su amigo.

- ¿Y si tanto viaje en el tiempo nos ha hecho perder atractivo sexual? – Preguntó Sirius realmente preocupado. (N.T. ¬¬)

- Sirius: estamos perdidos en el tiempo con nuestro peor enemigo y el futuro hijo de nuestro mejor amigo, que por jugar con el tiempo ha arrasado medio mundo. ¿Y tú te preocupas porque no hemos ligado? (N.T. suspiro... paciencia...)

- Pues sí. En casa ya habría hecho desmayarse a más de 10 chicas. – Se quejó Sirius. – Y para colmo creo que me he enamorado. (N.T. ô.o)

- ¿De esas 3 pánfilas? – Se asustó Remus, pensando que los viajes en el tiempo habían afectado a la cabeza de Sirius.

- No, de la chica de negro que chocó contra nosotros. – Ahí Sirius puso una expresión medio soñadora. – Era muy guapa.

- Claro. – Repuso Remus, que ya le extrañaba que Sirius hubiera tardado tanto en colgarse de alguna chica, aunque también era verdad que había visto pocas por el camino. (N.T. Asombroso... vio 4 y sólo le gustó 1) (NC: Yo tampoco sabía q fuera tan selectivo.)

De repente una maldición surco el espacio entre los chicos y reventó una roca tras ellos. (N.T. auch)

- Mira, tu novia. – Remus señaló al lugar de donde procedía la maldición y donde estaba la chica de negro con la varita aún levantada. Remus no tardó el alzar la varita dispuesto a contestar al ataque.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza bastante escandalizado.

- Aturdirla. – Contestó Remus con el mismo tono cauteloso que empleaba en clase de pociones. (N.T. .)

- ¡¿Y qué más?! – Se molestó Sirius. – De paso, ¿Por qué no le sacudimos un garrotazo en la cabeza y la arrastramos hasta una cueva de los pelos? (N.T. nah, es un poco exagerado)

- ¿Pero qué demonios me estás contando? – Preguntó Remus tan confuso como molesto.

- De que esa no es forma de ligar y si tú quieres hacerlo así te pillas el giratiempo y te vas al neolítico porque yo pienso entregarme. – Sirius se calló un momento sopesando sus palabras. – Sí, eso causará buena impresión. (N.T. suspiro)

Y así el chico dejó caer la varita, alzó las manos y anunció:

- Me rindo (N.L. Las chicas son su punto débil ¿verdad? Pobre mi Remsie, tener que lidiar con su hormonal amigo) (N.T. Cierto, pobre... MI Remsie) (N.L. ¬¬ mío) (NC: pero me prefiere a mi.) – Luego miró a Remus, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo. Pero el licántropo estaba ocupado con su frente apoyada en su mano y negando con la cabeza por la que pasaba la pregunta "¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?" (N.T. ¿quién se apunta para darle palmaditas en la espalda y consolarlo? Lorien, dije espalda) (N.L. U jeje, es que entendí otra cosa).

- ¿Qué es eso de que te rindes? – Preguntó la chica de negro que no estaba acostumbrada a aquellas victorias fáciles cuando estaba en inferioridad numérica. (N.T. Ni a chicos fáciles) (N.L. ¡¿Fáciles ellos?!! ¡Noooo, que vaaaa!!!! nótese el sarcasmo).

- Pues que me rindo. – Sirius se dejó caer a los pies de la chica y la anunció. – Tus encantos me han cautivado y estoy indefenso ante ellos.

- Ya, claro. – Por el tono, la chica no se creía una palabra. Los años la habían enseñado a desconfiar de todo el mundo y el hecho de que el otro aún no soltara la varita la mantenía alerta. (N.T. Sin contar que los hombres de por sí no son confiables).

- Está bien, nos rendimos. – Se resignó Remus. – Toma la varita.

- Vale.- La chica examinó las varitas como si fueran bombas, antes de hacerlos desaparecer a los 3 del bosque.

&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Quién es esa tal Granger? – Preguntó Cho Chang, todavía bastante celosa. (N.T. ¬¬ Alguien que sí tiene cerebro... y no amigas soplonas) (NC: La existencia del cerebro de Cho sería un debate demasiado largo.)

- Pues... – Vaciló Harry. No era para menos. Estaba bastante confuso: Cho parecía celosa, Ron le miraba con cara de "¿Tienes algo nuevo que contarme, picarón?", Ginny aguardaba expectante y por alguna razón incomprensible Draco parecía a punto de descorchar champagne. Snape le podía haber explicado que el rubio platino estaba feliz porque Harry hubiera encontrado a otra mujer que no fuera Ginny. (N.T. O.O' ¿Draco loquito por Ginny?)

- ¡Oh, Dios Mío!. – La exclamación de Lavender rompió el tenso silencio. Miraba a Snape como se mira a un insecto antes de aplastarlo. – ¡Ese pendiente está totalmente desfasado! (N.T. qué horror, qué bueno que lo notaste para solucionarlo ¬¬) – Hizo aparecer un cofre de joyas. – Deja que te busque uno que vaya más con tu dinámica persona. – Y empezó a rebuscar entre sus cientos de miles de pendientes, asegurando que no pararía hasta encontrar aquellos que resaltaran el color de ojos y pelo del chico. Snape decidió que cuando volviera a Hogwarts ésa iba a estar castigada hasta que sus bisnietos recibieran la carta de admisión. (N.T. es terrible ¡Lo apoyo de nuevo!) (N.L. Pobre Tanita, ya te acostumbrarás con el tiempo).

- Yo recuerdo a una Hermione Granger. – Comentó de pronto Parvati sacudiendo la trenza negra (N.L. Por fin alguien la recuerda, pobre chica).

- ¿Ah, sí? – Draco concentró todo el sarcasmo del mundo en esa dos palabras. Ginny sonrió al rubio. A ninguno de los dos les caían muy bien las 3 mellizas esas (N.L. ¿Y a quién sí? Pregunto yo). (N. T. A mí no me mires) (NC: ¬¬ tampoco)

- Sí. – Contestó Parvati ofendida. – Era una compañera nuestra. ¿Verdad, Lav? – La chica asintió distraída a la vez que le probaba a Snape un pendiente de plumas. – Era muy rara. Prefería estudiar a maquillarse. ¿Verdad, Lav? (N.T. ¡¡¡no!!! ¿Y no me digan que leía por placer? ¬¬ )(N.L. jajaja)

- Sí. – Confirmó Lav, probándole a Snape un pendiente de media luna (N.L. Pobre Snapy jejejeje como si el arete de perla no hubiera sido suficiente). (N.T. XD)

- Pero no entiendo cómo te has podido relacionar nunca con alguien así, Harry. – Parvati le miró confusa, antes de añadir – ¿verdad, Lav?

- Cierto. – Lavender le probó a Snape un pendiente de esos que parecen lámparas de araña. Se lo quitó al ver que el chico estaba a punto de desgraciarse el cuello (N.L. Jajaja XD). (N.T. Lástima, se lo pudo haber dejado XP)

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Harry, ofendido de que alguien pudiera cuestionar a una de sus mejores amigas. (N.T. qué lindo)

- Está claro, corazón. – Cho usó su tono más meloso antes de sentarse sobre sus rodillas. – Desde que tú y Ron descubristeis que Quirrel estaba poseído por Voldemort y gracias a eso Dumbledore pudo derrotarlo totalmente, erais los chicos más populares de Hogwarts. Ella debía ser una marginada social. Tu sitio es con alguien como yo. (N.L. Ay, este Larry ¬¬U no cambia) (N.T. ¬¬)

- Draco, deja que te ayude a picar hielo. – Ginny se levantó y le arrancó el punzón a Draco. Luego se puso a descuartizar el hielo con más saña aún que el Slytherin. N.T. Me pregunto a quién se imagina... ojos rasgados...

Snape los observó divertido, mientras de la explicación de Cho se iba haciendo una idea más o menos exacta de lo que pasó. Harry también se haría dicha idea si Cho no le hiciera babear de esa manera. El caso es que de lo que Snape dedujo, Quirrell había sido derrotado junto a Voldemort al empezar el curso. Eso implicaba que para Hallowen nadie soltó un Troll en las mazmorras, y sin eso, ninguno de esos dos palurdos se hubiera hecho amigo de Granger. Al no ser amiga de Potter, para Draco seguramente fue una chica invisible.

La verdad es que se alegraba por la chica. Sin esos dos tenía alguna posibilidad de no verse rodeada de perdedores. (N.T. y sin oportunidad de tener amigos ¬¬)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En una cueva perdida en los restos del Bosque Prohibido, Remus & Sirius estaban sentados cada uno en una silla y atados por un hechizo. La chica de negro, mientras, se paseaba por la sala jugando con las 3 varitas.

- Creo que estamos yendo un poco deprisa. – Comentó Sirius con tono casual. – Lo de estar atado no me disgusta, pero no suelo hacerlo hasta la cuarta cita. (N.T. Mejor no pregunto…)

- Ésa es una de las 7 cosas que YO NO necesitaba saber. – Dijo Remus (N.L. Demasiada información para mí también ¬.¬U). (N.T. Me uno) (NC: no me obligueis a hablar del tema. ¬¬)

- Lo tendré en cuenta. – A su pesar la chica sonrió. Luego se puso seria. – ¿Me vais a contar de una vez quiénes son y de dónde habéis salido?

- Ya te lo hemos dicho. – Suspiraron los dos chicos a la vez.

- Claro. ¿Y pretendéis en serio que me crea que habéis viajado 20 años en el tiempo con un giratiempo? ¿Y que secuestrasteis por error al futuro hijo de vuestro mejor amigo y a vuestro peor enemigo y habéis viajado con ellos por el tiempo? ¿Y que el tal Larry ha cambiado el futuro pero ha sido secuestrado por un rubio que a éste? – Señaló a Sirius con una de las varitas. – ¿Le era muy familiar y no sabeis dónde buscar? (N.L. Suena improbable, lo sé, pero con esos dos cualquier cosa puede pasar) (N.T. Se ve que no los conoce)

- Sí. – Contestaron los dos chicos.

- Por favor, ya se podíais haber inventado una historia mejor. – Se enfadó la chica.

- Cariño, si no empiezas a confiar en mí, nuestra relación no va a poder funcionar. – Suspiró Sirius.

- Esa historia es un insulto a mi inteligencia. – Prosiguió la chica sin hacer caso a Sirius. – Sólo os ha faltado decir que él. – Señaló a Remus. – es un animago ilegal. Y él. – Señaló a Sirius. – Un licántropo.

- De hecho es al revés. – Admitió Sirius. Remus le lanzó una mirada de censura.

- Seguir, seguir. – Les alentó la chica con sarcasmo. – Pero enseguida me vais a decir la verdad. – Sonrió malignamente antes de gritar. – ¡COLIN!

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó una voz masculina e infantil que parecía venir de un universo lejano, muy lejano.

- ¡TRAE UNA VERISATERUM! – Ordenó la chica de negro.

- ¡Voy! – Exclamó la misma voz del espacio exterior.

- Sí que esto es grande como para que os tengáis que hablar así. – Comentó Sirius sin poder ocultar el asombro. Su casa era una gran mansión y no hablaban así.

- No, si es enanísima. – Corrigió un chico un poco más joven que ellos de voz infantil. Debía ser Colin. – Pero nos hablamos así para que parezca mucho más grande. Aquí tienes la poción Mione. (N.T. Mafalda Rules... ése era el departamento de Libertad) (NC: ¡Sí! Me acordé al describir la cueva, volví para atrás y lo escribí. ·)

- ¡No me llames Mione! – Protestó la chica cada vez más furiosa.

- Lo siento, Mione. – Contestó Colin ignorando el arranque de furia de la chica. Luego se volvió hacia los dos chicos atados y como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, les comentó. – Le afectan mucho las fases lunares, creo que está relacionado con lo de ser mujer. (N.T. ¬¬)

- ¿Quieres dejar en paz mis ciclos lunares? – La tal Mione ya no estaba furiosa. Encolerizada sería la palabra más descriptiva. Le apuntó a Colin con la varita, lanzando un hechizo que hizo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio, pasara por encima de Sirius & Remus y terminara estrellándose contra el suelo.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho? – Mione se acercó corriendo a su amigo herido.

- No pasa nada, estoy bien. – La tranquilizó Colin, conmovido por la preocupación de la chica.

- Si no lo decía por ti. He roto la última poción de la verdad que nos quedaba. ¿Y como vamos a averiguar la verdad ahora? – Preguntó la chica angustiada.

- No pasa nada. Nille nos lo dirá. – La chica hizo un gesto de que no le llamara, pero tarde. – ¡NILLE! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

- No paso ni 5 segundos cuando apareció lo que podríamos calificar como un personaje huido del musical Hair. Llevaba el pelo largo sujeto con un pañuelo con un signo de Yin – Yan en medio, una túnica enorme con motivos circulares decolorados con lejía y unas sandalias de dedo. Ni Sirius ni Remus se hubieran sorprendido de que se pusiera a cantar "Aquarius Age" a voz en grito. (N.T. O.O) (N.L. Me uno a tu O.O)

- He tenido una visión. – Afirmó el recién llegado, que debía ser el tal Nille. – He visto que Colin sufriría un accidente y se rompería nuestra última poción de la verdad. (N.T. wow... Trelawney 2) (NC: Al menos este acierta.)

- ¡No! ¿En serio? – Mione sonaba más furiosa aún que antes. Lo que hacía que se viera más sarcástica aún.

- ¡Qué buen adivino eres! – Comentó Colin, y parecía que lo decía en serio.

- ¿Quiénes son estos? – El adivino Nille se fijó por primera vez en los dos atractivos muchachos que estaban atados a la silla y observaban la escena con asombro.

- Dímelo tú. Eres el adivino. – Señaló Mione con tono desafiante.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! – Intervino Remus indignado – ¿vas a creer antes en un charlatán que en nosotros?

- Esta no es forma de empezar nuestra relación. – Le apoyó Sirius con tono decepcionado.

- ¿Vuestra relación? ¿Me eres infiel? – Gritó Colin furioso.

- Pero si tú y yo no somos pareja. – Le contestó Mione, un poco harta de que todos los hombres de cerca de ella pensaran que tenían una relación. – Antes me liaba con Neville que contigo.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó Neville emocionadísimo (N.L. ¿Neville? Pobre Herms, sus aliados son Colin y Neville, eso no puede ser bueno). (N.T. Podría ser peor ¿qué tal Marieta y Lavender?) (N.L. O.O muy cierto)

- Neville, bromeaba. – Aclaró Mione.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Noooo. Decía que es genial que ya sé como averiguar quiénes son. – Acto seguido metió su mano en su amplia túnica y sacó una bola de cristal. – Dadme 10 minutos.

1 hora y 35 métodos de adivinación más tarde Neville o Nille, lo que os guste más, aún trataba de averiguar algo sobre ellos. Colin & Sirius discutían sobre quién sería el mejor partido para Mione, la cual se dedicaba a mirarles a los dos a la vez que chascaba la lengua con reprobación. Remus miraba alucinado a Neville preguntándose cuantas cosas más cabían en su túnica. (N.T. Me recuerda el pelo de unos dibujos animados ).

- Probaré un último método. La tabla Ouija. – Metió la mano en su túnica y sacó el tablero.

- Neville, eso es un tablero de Scrabble. – Corrigió Mione furiosa.

- Uy, es verdad. Pero seguro que también sirve.

- Neville, me pones histérica. No me extraña que llevaras a Snape al suicidio. Si es que eres... – Pero Mione no llegó a decir lo que era porque fue interrumpida.

- ¿Llevaste a Snape al suicidio? – De pronto a Remus & Sirius aquel chico torpe de rara vestimenta les caía genial. El chico asintió algo avergonzado. – ¡Genial!

- De no estar atado a la silla me levantaría para aplaudirte. – Exclamó Sirius. (N.T. Jajajajajajaajjaaaj)

- Sí, es... – Remus se dio cuenta de que Mione le miraba fijamente. Concretamente a su pecho, justo donde se había entreabierto la túnica y asomaba el giratiempo.

- ¿Es lo que creo que es? – Preguntó la chica.

- Sí. – Contestó Remus, muy sereno.

- ¿Y sirve para lo que pone en los libros? – Continuó la chica mirando el pequeño reloj como se mira una reliquia en un museo.

- Ajá. – Contestó Remus. Luego aguardó a la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Entonces decíais la verdad?

- Sí. – Confirmó Remus.

- Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. – Mione no paró de disculparse mientras liberaba a los chicos y les devolvía las varitas. – Lo siento de verdad.

- No importa. Es normal que seais desconfiados. – Remus rechazó las disculpas. Luego se decidió a preguntar algo. – ¿Qué le ha pasado al mundo?

- No es al mundo. – Aclaró Colin mientras les invitaban a ir hacia la otra habitación. La casa era pequeña. Sólo tenía un pequeño baño, el resto de habitaciones (N.C. Comedor, cocina, dormitorio, salón, etc) Estaban incluidas en una sola sala. – Es a Escocia. Dumbledore la destruyó (N.L. O.o?). (N.T. glup)

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué Dumbledore iba a hacer algo así? – Se extrañó Sirius (N.L. Eso es lo que yo también quiero saber).

- Dos de sus mejores alumnos – En ese punto Mione hizo un ruido desdeñoso. – Se volvieron contra él. – Explicó Neville, que había dejado de lado sus tendencias esotéricas. – Dumbledore dijo que antes de ver su escuela en manos de semejante escoria prefería destruirla. Y lo hizo. Pero se le fue un poco la mano. (N.T. ¿ A eso le llaman un poco?)

- ¿Y por qué esta parte del Bosque Prohibido está intacta? – Preguntó Sirius.

- No lo sé. – Confesaron los chicos.

- ¿Es que nadie ha leído la historia de Hogwarts? – Preguntaron a la vez Remus & Mione molestos.

- No. – Admitieron los otros 3 sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza.

- Si lo hubieran hecho sabrían que el corazón del bosque donde nos encontramos era el lugar donde se reunían los druidas. Está protegido por una magia tan antigua que ningún poder podría destruirlo. – Explicó Mione.

- El otro lugar de la escuela en que sucede eso es la cámara de los secretos. – Aportó Remus. Luego miró a la chica. – No puedo creer que te hayas leído ese libro. Eres la primera chica que conozco que lo ha hecho.

- Y tú el primer chico. Por cierto, me llamo Hermione Granger. – Se presentó la chica. – Ellos son Colin Creevy y Neville Longbottom.

- Yo soy Remus Lupin y él, Sirius Black. – En ese punto los 3 chicos escupieron el té. (N.T. ¿Por qué? ¿No tenía azúcar?)

- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntaron asombrados. Hasta que reaccionaron. Neville se lanzó al suelo y empezó a venerarlos. Colin daba saltos sobre la mesa y Hermione les abrazó a los 2 al tiempo que gritaba.

- Es increíble, he leído mucho sobre vosotros. Increíble. – Luego recuperó la compostura, claro que para entonces estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de Sirius y prácticamente había dejado a Remus sin aire. Y dijo. – ¿Entonces sí que eres un licántropo? – Miró a Remus severamente.

- Pues... – Remus vaciló. ¿cómo sabía esa chica aquello? ¿Y por qué actuaban como si los conocieran de algo? Hermione captó sus dudas y decidió explicárselo. N.T. Se lo agradezco

- Te lo digo porque esta noche hay luna llena. – Los ojos de Remus se dilataron de la impresión. Pero Hermione no había hecho más que empezar. – No te preocupes, nosotros 3 también somos licántropos. (N.T. O.O)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Creo que debemos ir a prepararnos. – Ordenó Ron.

- ¿Prepararnos? ¿Para qué? – Los últimos descubrimientos habían aturdido a Harry. Al fin asimilaba hasta qué punto su acto había cambiado la historia. Seguro que Hermione estaba muerta, y lo peor es que Snape también lo estaba. Lo peor porque el Snape rubio que le acompañaba parecía a punto de matarle por eso en cualquier momento. (N.T. Oops... qué genio) (NC: Sí, que exagerado. Total Larry solo ha logrado que un alumno torpe le incitara al suicidio. No es para ponerse así. ¿Alguien no ha captado el sarcasmo?)

- Para la luna llena. – Explicó Cho, sentada sobre su regazo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Somos vampiros? – Preguntó Harry cada vez más confuso.

- ¡No! – Exclamaron todos ofendidos, menos Draco.

- Nosotros los cazamos. – Explicó Ron. – Y esta noche tenemos que cazar unos cuantos licántropos. (N.T . ¡Sí! ¡Yo cazo a Remsie!) (N.L. --U pobre Rem) (NC: Tana, cari, creo q como esos pillen a vuestro Remus, que me prefiere a mí, lo matan.)

_**Fin del capítulo 4.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

* * *

_**Nota de CarlaGrey:** Pues esta vez me he pasado de dejarlo interesante. Pero quedan bastante preguntas sin respuesta que le tocara responder a la pobre Lorien (N.L. ¬¬ ¿Qué tienes en mi contra?) (NC: nada. · ¡Me caes genial!) Por ejemplo: ¿Por qué Remus & Sirius aparecen en los libros de Hermione? Aparte de porque son los hombres más atractivos y seductores del planeta. ¿Por qué Hermione, Colin & Neville son licántropos? Aparte de porque los mordió uno. ¿Por qué Draco no se ofendió cuando Harry dijo lo de los vampiros? ¿Fue Draco realmente el que mató al Harry de este universo? ¿Cómo terminará la cacería de licántropos de la próxima noche? Y la duda más importante: ¿Encontrara Lav un pendiente adecuado al color de ojos y pelo de nuestro "querido" Snapy? (N.L. Son todas muy buenas preguntas) Estas preguntas le tocara responderlas a Lorien (N.L. Pobre de mí)(N.T. A mí no me mires, las locas oficiales son ustedes) (NC: Hablo la cuerda, ¿Captáis el sarcasmo?) (N.L. Orden niñas, orden). Eso es todo, por mi parte hasta dentro de dos capítulos, que volveréis a estar en mis manos, JUA, JUA, JA, JA. Lo siento tengo que ir practicando. La culpa es de los del casting. Si hubieran puesto a Ralph Fiennes de Sirius o Remus y a Jeremy Irons de Voldemort, que ha nacido para hacer ese papel, hasta tiene los ojos rojizos, yo no estaría a nada de pasarme al lado oscuro de forma definitiva. Y luego dicen que esas películas nos ayudan a distinguir el bien del mal. Bueno, ahora si que os dejo._

_Chao._

_**Carla Grey.**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.**_

_**Orgullosa Lupina.**_

_**Administradora adjunta de un foro de ficts en construcción.**_

_**Hermana adoptiva de Mya Malfoy.**_

_**Casi hermana de Maru Malfoy.**_

_**Tía de Azi Black.**_

_**Paciente de Serenity.**_

_**Enamoradísima de Ralph Fiennes de mi cuore.**_


End file.
